The Horny, Unlosing, Nonfraternal Lop Twins (Lopunny X Male Trainer)
by YuNarukamiStatus
Summary: Starting out with his mom's tough lil' Buneary, the young trainer sets out to seek his Dad and get to the bottom of his disappearance. Eventually he meets the Buneary's twin, and is surprised to see how she is. He quickly finds out how rough his region can get, and becomes attached to his soon-obtained Lopunny Twins.
1. Chapt 1: The Twins & The Poke Whisperer

Hello guys! Im a bit excited to bring you all another new story I've recently cooked up, and it's a requested one! Im not really supposed to get into making new fanfics when I still have like 3 that're still ongoing, but I'll make an exception here. Never mentioned it, but I am a big Pokemon fan (for better or worse), so getting this sort of request was tempting. I may do another chapter of this early in February (PPPFFFFTT), cuz Im a bit anxious to get to the next part myself. Before anyone asks, the region we're taking place in is made up, and has a bit of all Pokemon introduced to the series thus far. As far as Legendaries, im not sure what I'll do about them, but the ez answer is to keep them in their own regions. This actually isnt my first time making a Pokemon fanfic, cuz the one I was working on years ago got lost and I wanted to do something with it...but couldnt remember much of it for shit, so this one really is fresh, tho has some darker spins to everything like that fanfic I was working on (we're talking about me here, so no big surprise). A bit more on that, I made some changes on how battling is done in the Gyms, especially for fighting the Gym Leader, which yall will get to see next chapter.

It did take a good 20 minutes to think about how I'd start everything, but after the 2nd paragraph, ideas just came to me (that's just how my writing works). Gets a bit Pokephilic after getting to the next town, but that doesnt get too far. Had some fun with the sister's lines towards the end (same for the title). I wanted to make the title even longer (" **The Lovely, Undying, Unlosing, Nonfraternal Lop Twins** ") but WattPad gave me the finger. Quick note, meant to make this an "X Trainer" than X Reader fic, so if you see any odd placement of "I"s, it's my fault and im fixing them. Pretty much done with corrections. Well dont wanna hold yall up with my thoughts on what ev, you're here for the fic, right? Sooooo

Enjoy ewe

Chapter 1: The Twins and the Mysterious Poke Whisperer -—

A cold breeze whispers to Josh, making him wake up. His eyes drift to outside, seeing the skies stained in dull colors. It's been like that way for a while, but he wasnt sure why.. His gaze drifts over to my pile of homework he's kept putting off.. Maybe he should just dropout.. As Josh thought to himself, he heard glass breaking in the kitchen, and rushes out the room. He sees Mom staring blankly and her Buneary looking at her in confusion, concerned for her. "What's wrong, Mom?" Josh asked, "Oh..N-nothing, dear. I'll pick all this up" she replied, "...You were..thinking about Dad again, were you?" Josh asked, "...*sighs* I..I still cant believe he left like he did..Especially at a time like this" she said, "What's that mean?" Josh asked, "D-dont worry..You can..go..back..." she said with great worry taking her face. Mom turned around, getting back to cooking, but me and her Buneary saw her tears drop down into the sink.. "Tiff..We're heading out" he said to her Buneary, who followed him upstairs, "*looks back at him* W-where're you going? Josh?" Mom asked, "I cant stand seeing you like this, Mom..I dont care what it takes, I'll find out why Dad left" Josh answers, "He...He told me he's in the Elite Four, but that's it.. If you really are going out, it's very dangerous out there.." Mom said worrisomely, "*looks down at Tiff* I think me and Tiffy can do it. At least I can possibly be a great Pokemon Trainer like my Dad, right?" Josh said to her as he goes upstairs with Tiffany. Packing up, Josh took one last glance at all that paperwork he had, and was like "Aw screw it", cuz he's got a journey as a Pokemon Trainer just waitin' for him!...But still, what could she mean by "At a time like this"?

Josh texts his friends as he fastens his backpack and steps into the outside world. His Mom watches him begin the journey when he treks along the dirt road that cuts through the forest and he waved her goodbye. "Wow! Ur going to be a Pokemon Trainer?! I'd never thought u would" one of them texted Josh back, "You're first gym is in Willowpeak Town, ok? Should be through that forest. I have a few Great Balls for ya at my place in Brimdale. Im a bit pumped for u! ^o^" from Jake's text. Before Josh went any further, he wanted to see a bit of what Tiff's made of. He had them stop in place and takes a knee. "What were a few called?...Damn uhh..Oh I know. *puts my right hand out* Do Headbutt on me" He ordered, "Bun?" she reacts with a puzzled face, "(The hell? She doesnt know that?) Ok, try Tackle" he then ordered as his hands casted to her and she jumped into his chest, flipping him backwards as he caught her. "*sits up, coughs* Ow Tiff, I had my hand out for a reason! *puts her down, seeing her roll her eyes and look away* Let's see two more moves. Liiiiike, High Jump Kick? *sees her stare in awe*...*puts both hands out* Pound?" he ordered yet again, and she hops down on him, into his palms, making him fall on his back. The impact kicked up dirt around him before he got up and sat her back down. "*pats self down* (That's two..Aw hell, one more) Now do Bounc- *hears some rustling in the grass ahead* Who's there? Cmon out!" Josh shouts, and a few Wurmples come out, a bit pissed to see them, then Tiff looks back at them cautiously. Whatever the reason why they're mad, Josh was ready. "You can do it, Tiff. These guys won't beat themselves" Josh said to his Buneary, who ran up to one of them and threw him into a tree with her long ear to everyone's surprise. "(W-when'd she learn that? o.O)" he thought. "Y-you show 'em, Tiff. *sees one of them try to do String Shot, which covered Tiff* Crap! Quick, use Bounce!" he ordered, and Tiff soared into the air...For quite a moment, she had some real hang time up there. Noticing this, one of them shot a Poison Sting into Josh's arm, "*covers arm* Ow! The hell?! Any time, Tiff!" he shouted up to her, running behind a tree that was up ahead, and she dove down into the bugger that stung him, the webs coming right off her. The thing didnt even react to her quickly dropping on him as the others heard a big THUD from him, seeing that he's been clearly knocked out. Tiff then kicks the Wurmple away and looked back at the others, who quickly scurry away in fear. "*comes from behind the tree* Goodness, Tiff. You really did a number with Bounce. Everyone here better think twice before fighting you" Josh comments as he walk the rest of the way through the forest. He didn't even see any Trainers in sight. And he thought Tiff didnt know much. The town's wooden buildings were now in sight, but then a Tailow bumps into Josh's face, who quickly flopped backwards as they both shook their heads, "Tailow! Tail!" it chirped at him, "Daaah! *rubs face* I think you know the drill, Tiff. It wont let us off" he said to the little Buneary, and she gets ready. The Tailow's eyes glimmered for a split-second, then flew into the trees, surprising both of us. They looked around, trying to hear him out, but the Tailow did quick diving pecks at both of them, who got knocked down each time before it went back into the trees to attack in another direction. Josh ended up getting bloody bruises on his arms and one on his cheek, despite him guarding. Damn was this thing clever for someone they bumped into..He then thought.. "*sees Tiffany get downed by another swift dive* Get up, Tiff! (If he's so attached to these trees, then...) Try to Tackle the trees!" Josh ordered her, then charged at the surrounding trees, and fortunately the Tailow is dazed from the tree being shaken up so much, flopping about as he stood there looking goofy in mid-air. "Good work, Tiff! Now we can- *turns to her* Huh?" Josh reacts, seeing the Buneary looking dazed herself...Oh no! The Tailow regains cautiousness, looking at the still-dazed Buneary wobbling around, then a shimmer comes from his eye with a devious smile, "*punches the Tailow's head into the ground from behind* This is also for attacking me!" Josh shouted as the Tailow squawks in pain, landing on the ground unconsciously. He took the time to pick up the Buneary and ran the rest of the way to town.

Josh's nerves were calmed when he saw the place look sunnier than his place, Dew City, and had fresh flowers at everyone's houses. He gently puts Tiff down, "Can you stand?" Josh asked then she walks around like a Spinda and flops on his leg. "So much for that. *picks her up, sees a big red building a few houses to the right* Oh good, a Pokemon Center. They'll fix you right up, Tiff. Hopefully me too" Josh said to her. On the way there, he notices that his clothes are ripped on his sleeves and a big cut was on my shirt. Just from a tough Tailow too.. Mom wasnt lying about it being dangerous out here. After greeting the happy locals, Josh steps into the Center and walked up to the counter. "Oh! Your Buneary seems to be pretty hurt" said Nurse Joy, already holding out her arms, "Yea. This Tailow really tried to give us a run for our money" he replied, "Do you have her Pokeball?" she asked, "...Oh uuuh, d-do I need one?" Josh asked back, "Hmm not really. You'll have to wait a bit longer, ok?" she answered and he nodded before she took the Buneary behind closed doors. "Very odd for a Trainer to not have a Pokeball on them" said a slightly older stranger with a dark blue hat covering his eyes, chilling in his red seat, next to his Weavile.

"*turns to him* And who migh- *catches his Pokeball that he threw at me* Y-you're giving this to me?"

"The name's on the back, with my digits."

"Ok..*reads it* 'Vreyian'? Weird name. What's the deal with you?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"I asked first. *sees his Weavile open his eyes at me* The hell?"

"Calm down, Void. Your dad. I wanna challenge him. And this time, I'll defeat him."

"You battled my Dad before? What happened exactly?"

"You're his son, so you have the right to know...When I got to the last of my Pokemon..He almost killed me. I had an Alakazam...but he had his Umbreon kill him."

"...*eyes widen* That's not true! There's no way he'd do that!"

"You hurt that Tailow with your fist, Josh. I saw the whole thing. *looks away* You aren't too different from him."

"*is shocked* I...Im not? Why didnt you help me?!"

"If you got knocked out, I would, but I wanted to see what you'd do if you were pushed the way you were back there."

"...Damn.."

"He isn't the only one that's like that. You'll find that these Gym Leaders aren't exactly the most honorable either."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you find out."

"...That Tailow...Was it your's?"

"No, but my Staraptor wanted to give it a few tips was all."

"Staraptor...?"

"Im more ahead of the game than you think. The Pokemon in the Eulia Region have upped their game as well. To the point where they're threatening. See how much harder that Tailow was, with my Staraptor's advice, compared to those Wurmple?"

"...Im finding out why my Dad suddenly left, and Im gonna be the only one to beat him. Not you."

"Weave. Weavile. {Let's see him get pass Galvan City}"

"'If he even gets that far, Void."

"You knew what he was saying?"

"When I started out, I was a Pokemon Whisperer, then became a Trainer."

"Over time, he taught me how to speak like you Humans."

"H-huh?! He can talk too?!"

"We're smarter than you think. Any Pokemon can, but not many tap into our potential to talk."

"Some learn faster than others, but most still just use their Pokespeech" Vreyian unveiled some more to Josh, putting him in awe. He said "most", so could there be more Pokemon out there that can talk? "Your Buneary is ready, sir" Nurse Joy announced to Josh, "Guess I can leav-" said Vreyian, "Wait" Josh interrupted, stopping him after he got up, "If you can understand what Pokemon say..*picks up Tiff, turns to him* What's my Buneary been saying?" he asked. Vreyian looked at her closely, "Speak" he ordered, "B-bun! Buneary! {H-hey! Get out of my face like that!}" she said, "Hmph. As bratty as I guessed" he comments, "What'd she say?" Josh asked, "Let's say she already cant stand me" he answered, "...Now before I go, is there something you'd want him to know?" he then asked the Buneary, "B-bun?! {Y-you know what Im saying?!}" she exclaimed, "Yeah I understand you" he confirms. Tiff looks back at Josh for a moment then looks back at Vreyian, "Bun...Buneary neary nar. Bun bun nar neary. Nar nar, nar nar nar. Buneary buneary bun. Buuun...Bun Bun.. {Ok then...So I haven't been able to tell him or his mom this since..They dont know what I'd say and I wouldn't want them to get lost. I had a sister in some other forest, and we got separated by this big mean ol' Ursaring. I then got swarmed by all these Ninjasks too, then his Dad rescued me when I was cornered..I was really scared and didnt know what to do! So if you guys can help...I wanna go back to Macey..}" she spoke to him. Vreyian looked down at his Weavile and he stared back. "That damn Ursaring. We had some trouble with him two years ago. Isn't it the same one outside Panzer Isle, Vrey?" the Weavile then brought up with an angered look, "What're you two talking about?" Josh asked, "This Buneary went through alot to keep herself from getting killed out there. Seems like she ran away for quite a distance before your Dad saved her. Anyway, she said she wants you to find her sister" he answered, "The Weavile said Panzer Isle, huh? *Vreyian affirms with a nod* Looks like we're making sure we head there, Tiff" Josh said to her, "The Sis' name is Macey" Void added, "..Ok" he reply. Josh puts down the Buneary, still realizing what's been discussed rather seriously, and they see the two walk off. "I advise that you train that Buneary hard. God forbid you run into the Ursaring" Vreyian warned and the auto-doors shut behind him. Nurse Joy looked worrisomely at them, setting a bleak-ish atmosphere. Josh had her treat the wounds, stitch the shirt and treat the poison spot in his arm, which she drained most of. The cuts ended up getting bandages.

Stepping outside, Josh texted his friends about all this, and putting his Pokeball in his pocket. Josh soon got an unexpected text, "Did you...Find out about how bad is it out there?" Mom texted him, "Yea.. Im gonna be more careful than before" Josh texts back, "The next town should be Franksville. After that, Galvan City" texted Dex, one of his friends. Josh then texts him and Dorothy if they knew about this area's Gym Leader, and they said they dont know..."Ready to train up for a bit, Tiffy?" Josh asked her, and she excitedly nodded. The two go into the next forest, beating several Pichu, Sentret and Aipoms. They were sweating in no time and before they could go back to the Pokemon Center, the two come across a Bonsly, a bit of a competitive one. "*rubs scuffs off of cheeks* Bun!" said Tiff, ready to fight with a determined face. "Try your best" Josh urged her, seeing her charge at the Bonsly, but she bounces off of it's body roughly and he barely slides backwards. It went ahead and Tackled the Buneary down as she was dealing with a bruise. She cant just bounce on him like earlier either..Then he had an idea. "Tiff, try tossing him!" Josh ordered, and she ran to him, but was slapped back with his branches he used like a horn. "Try again, but fake him out! You're faster!" Josh commanded, "*pants* B-bun!" Tiff complied, darting to the Bonsly but made a sharp turn on him. He found himself steadily being rose up by Tiff's ear which were flexing, and she flung him across the ground by a whole meter, but she fell after the swing, still smiled though. The Bonsly still got back up, and walked up to Josh's Boneary, who also was struggling to get back up. They eventually ran at each other, head first. Though Tiff tripped she connects with her Headbutt with him and they both bounce off of each other, flying to their backs. Josh looked at him and he was KO'd. Josh's Pokemon was laughing to herself and closed her eyes. Nice to see a friendly duel at a time like this, but she's at her limit here.

Josh takes her to the Pokemon Center again, "Hehe, welcome. an hour later and you're back? You must really wanna be a Pokemon Master" Nurse Joy greets cheerily, "Not really. Just wanna see what Dad is really up to. Sorry you heard all that earlier" Josh said to her, giving her the Buneary and she goes back behind the door with Tiffany in her hands. Josh looked at the back of the Pokeball again and sighed...Should he call him and use his help? It took about 7 minutes of waiting. Josh entered his number in his phone. The phone rings and he picks up.

"I didnt think you'd call so soon."

"I didnt think I'd call you either."

"Funny how that works. Are you training that Buneary?"

"Yeah, she's healing for a bit."

"I did wanted to ask about something else before I left. Since my team is so strong now, what if I were to catch her sister for her and bring her to you?"

"*gasps* Umm..(Shit! How'd Tiff feel if I let him do that? I think she'd mind but...)"

"Something the matter?"

"(That would make things a whole lot easier...) *sighs* Sure, just...Make sure she's safe for me."

"Whether you win or lose at the current Gym you're close to, Stay in Franksville. I'll be there with her by tomorrow" Vreyian said before hanging up. Nurse Joy comes back in with the Buneary a minute after Josh thought about hs decision. "Who's the Gym Leader for this town?" Josh asked her, "Oh, that's Selena. Her theme is botanical-based" Nurse Joy informs him, "(Grass Types eh? Heard they can be a bit tricky) Ok thanks" Josh replied and Tiff steps outside with him. Our Trainer looked at the Gym building then looked down at the Buneary. "Think we can take on the Gym?" Josh asked her, and she affirms with a nod...He scratches his head. If you say so. A sigh comes out of his mouth, thinking about when he should tell her. About what Vreyian's gonna do for them. Josh opens the doors and stares up platforms, connected by strong branches of vines, with spores emitting from them. The first set of vines leading upwards were blocked by a trainer in an overcoat. "*walks up to him* Sup doc. I gotta battle with you?" Josh asked, "Why of course. Did you deduce that you are in a Gym yet? *sees Josh roll his eyes* Well there's no turning back from here. Just so you know, Trainers are allowed to be attacked once per battle, but I will not stoop to such a lowly tactic. Come out, Shroomish!" he then called out, tossing his Pokeball and the Shroomish came out. He fixed his glasses afterwards. Josh backs away before he does anything sneaky. "Take him down, Tiff" Josh ordered her, and the Buneary dashes at the Shroomish, doing a dropkick on him, who slid back from the hit. Josh then glares back at the trainer, who had this ominous smirk on him, and looks back at Tiff, who was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of orange-ish substances. "Get out of that, quick!" Josh told her urgently, which she followed, but found herself suddenly collapsing, and unable to move, surprising him. "What's the big idea?" Josh asked, "That is for you to figure out. The answer should naturally arrive to you! That is a prerequisite of being in a Gym!" he said enthusiastically.. "Hold on, Tiff! (Seems like I cant just directly attack him brainlessly..He hasn't even given his Pokemon any orders...Think..Think..) *sees Tiff stare at me impatiently* Drrrg, c-can you move?" Josh asked her, but she only jitters in place, struggling to move her feet. "Buuuuun...!" she grunts. Hmm.. The guy looks at Josh with that damn smirk of his, getting wider by the second. After cracking in a few places for a moment, and stretching, Tiffy's able to move again. As much as Josh got a bit pissed off at looking at him, "Heh. Im afraid Im fresh out of ideas...*sees him get ready to laugh* Except this one! Tiff, use Bounce!" he suddenly ordered, surprising the opposition, and the Buneary goes into the open air. If this turns out how he thinks it will, they may be able to win this! "Shroomish, dont just stare! Razor Leaf!" he finally ordered, and his Pokemon threw out a few sharp leaves upward at Josh's Pokemon. Seeing how they slowed down upon ascension, Tiff flew right through the leaves in the air, then dove downwards and with little time to react, the Shroomish found himself hopped off of by the Buneary, expelling purple gas out of the top of it's head, but Tiff got out of the radius of it in time. "OoO...*gasps* Shroomish! Get up now! Use your Vine Whip! Do it now!" he desperately ordered, but the Shroomish was indeed out cold, making his Trainer grunt and facepalm. "(But my plan...It was fool-proof, especially against a Normal type!)" he lamented in his mind, "Guess that's a win for me. Who's next?" Josh asked him, "Keh...You may proceed..There is one more trainer before the Gym Leader...*gives me a shaky smile* But still be careful, or else your run will stop there" he warned me. Tiff and Josh go up the path of vines, leading further upwards.

Moments into going up the vines, the spores rise up to where they were while normally walking. Josh looked down at the Buneary, who was getting drowsy, and his eyelids were getting heavy. Oh no, it's effecting both of them! Josh picks up Tiff and puts her on his head, then he slowly walked from there. A minute after doing this, Josh saw the next guy a bit over the platform that was at eye-level. Next moment, Josh's toes stepped on said platform, and the Trainer already had his Nuzleaf out. "Just a Buneary? How foolish" he blatantly said with folded arms, "I got through the last guy, right?" Josh replied, "That only shows a bit of potential, but Im afraid that your stay stops here. If I attack you, end of story" he said to me seriously. "Ok Tiff *puts her down*, go for it!" Josh commanded the Buneary, who ran forward at the Nuzleaf with a headbutt, but the opposing pokemon held her head in place with the palm of his hand, "Double Team" the opposition ordered, making Tiff fall on her face once he split into clones of himself. When she got back up, she was overwhelmed and worried at the sudden 10 shifty clones of the Nuzleaf now surrounding her. "Grassy Terrain" he also ordered, making plants spring around them and emit fresh greenery aura all over the platform. Just what the hell is he planning? "T-try to attack one of them!" Josh ordered, and the Buneary tried to swing her ear at the clone on the left, but it just ceased to be out of sight, making her unbalance afterwards. "Natural Power" he ordered some more, "Nuz Nuz!" the Nuzleaf shouts, shooting a fast Energy Ball at Josh, hitting his stomach, sliding him backwards from it's strong force, "GAAAH...!" he grunted, quickly falling on his knees. "Feint Attack" he ordered even more, "*looks back at Josh* Bun Bun!" Tiff barked worriedly for him, then suddenly was hit fiercely by the Nuzleaf's chop landing down on her skull, making her split her feet and landed her butt on the ground as her head bent downwards. She stayed in that position for a moment then flopped forward on her face. "*waits a moment for her to get up*...Looks like that is-" he said, but hushed when he unexpectedly saw the Buneary get up, "Give it up, little girl. You've hit your wall" he told her as she stayed stood on her feet, facing away from them. As soon as she turned around to them, she raises her foot, then bounced forward from it and led with the other foot at great speed, kicking the Nuzleaf, which he guarded with both arms, with one arm giving from the impact. "Counter" he quickly said, and Nuzleaf used that same arm to grab her ear and slams his palm into Tiff's body, hard enough to knock her backwards. She found herself rolling on the ground, and when Josh finally got back up, he suddenly found her flop upwards into his arms..."Tiff! Tiff! You ok?! Wake up! *sees her not react at all*...Dammit..." Josh laments to himself, "Your Buneary may be tenacious, with some skill, but she lacks forethought and the instinct to compete against my Nuzleaf. Come back when she achieves that, or this Badge is further away than you think" he said to Josh, returning his Nuzleaf to his Pokeball...They were doing so well too..Josh held her across his hands as he went down the vine-woven path. Seems like the pollen doesnt react at all on the way down, or maybe all of it has been shaken off? Anyways...He still cant believe that happened.. The moment Josh neared the door, he heard "Wait" then he turned around, seeing a Trainer with a green pancho-like vest reaching her sandals and her darker green hat was curved back with a small twirl at the tip. "Im the Gym Leader here, Salena. For a beginner, you sure had a nifty Buneary there. I didnt think something like a Buneary would get through my first Trainer. There aren't any Inns for this town, but there is in the next town, so here" Salena said, giving me 500poke, "It's 1/7th of the Gym Victory reward, but use it carefully, k?" she added, and Josh nodded before exiting.

Proceeding to the Pokemon Center...yet again..Nurse Joy didnt say a word to him after seeing his lowly face, sharing his saddened expression, acting quickly to take care of the Buneary...Josh had a feeling the Gyms would be hard, but not That hard. Then again, accounting what Vreyian said when his Staraptor [who's name is Night] gave a Tailow pointers, he should've saw it coming.. Speaking of him, Josh rung the phone for him...He doesnt pick up? Might be battling... Josh wondered things like "What kind of attacks were those?! What does Natural Power do exactly? It looked like a totally different move! She couldn't do a damn thing about that cloning move either!"...He rung the phone for him again.

"You again?"

"Is he missing you or what?"

"Void, dont be rude."

"So...Did you get her sister?"

"We just picked up Macey a few minutes ago. Im bothering to teach her Human speech, so you're welcome."

"Really? Did she learn anything?"

"Just a few words. She should be able to speak some sentences when we meet in Franksville, but she's a fast learner."

"That's good..."

"You lost at the Gym, didnt you?"

"...*sighs*"

"Heh, figures."

"I...I at least won against the first Trainer, but.. I got screwed by the second guy..."

" Well, you'll definitely be able to win with Macey at your side."

"o.o! ...W-why's that?"

"Let's say you'll wanna stay in Franksville for this surprise. But tell me this, will you now stop training that Buneary of your's?"

"I...I know I wont, but Im..Im just not sure.."

"Vrey, five Scythers at 8 o'clock. Two Skarmories at 3 o'clock."

"We have our hands tied. Remember where to be tomorrow" Vreyian reminds him before hanging up, forcing Josh to wait some more for Nurse Joy to come out.. Josh stared at the ceiling, thinking about what he could've done earlier...Then Josh took a long sigh. There were quite a number of Pokemon on the way to the next town, so he's gotta be ready for that too. "*comes out with the Buneary* She should be alright now. I had to give her a few bandages, so *gasps* Your stomach! It's bleeding!" she then said with worry, covering her mouth, "*looks down* H-huh...? Did...it really do that much?" Josh said, touching the scar underneath, "UUGHH...!" he grunted after flinching. Nurse Joy grabs some bandages under her counter, and runs to Josh with Tiff. She raises his shirt, seeing the round red scar, with some skin peeling around it, "Oh dear!" the nurse reacts, wrapping the bandage around him. "*still wrapping* I have..some healing medication but...For people, it's for 300poke" Nurse Joy informs before finishing, "*looks away, and lowers shirt* Screw it, I'll be fine. *stands up* Let's go, Tiff.." Josh said to her, and they walked out the building. Going into the forest, his knees got wobbly, forcing him to walk slower and the Buneary worriedly looked up at him. Josh looked back at her for a moment, and she puts back on her determined look, despite her head wrappings and body wraps. They ventured through the forest, gaining a bit more confidence with each win over weaker Pokemon. Beating a few groups even, consisting of Roselias, Venonats, and Bidoofs. The whole time, Josh was staggering with each step, but the Buneary was there to catch him, which happened four times so far when he needed to get away. Minutes later, they met an inclining road, and when the two got atop it, they saw buildings, though the view was covered by some trees. "Cmon Tiff..Just..a bit more.." Josh tried to assure her, but fell over, rolling down the other side of the road. "Bun!" Tiff said in shock, chasing after him. When Josh was done rolling, his clothes were tattered in grass and dirt. He tried to get up, but just couldn't...on his own, at least until she picked him up and he returned to stumbling forward. A Skorpi confronts them, and shoots a poison sting at Josh, which hits his leg, "Gyuh..!" he grunted, and Tiff quickly threw it out of the way, however at the cost receiving an Acupressure from it's claw on her paw, making her flinch. They both found themselves heavily breathing while pressing onward. Josh stops for a second, then lifted his pants. Fortunately, just had some blood come out of it after taking it out. No strange fluids whatsoever, so the stinger didnt poison him. They reached a stationed building just outside the town. Josh looked back, seeing a Spinarak fire a String Shot at Tiff, making her struggle out of it, "Let's hurry inside, Tiff! *picks her up and runs inside, exhausted and hunched over afterwards* Those Pokemon really have became relentless, huh?" Josh said to her.

"Welcome to Franksville! Goodness, you two seem to've went through quite a bit to get here. *sees the Buneary in Josh's arms* I really hope you get another Pokemon" the greeter lady said, "...(dont remind me eVe)*looks at her, smirks* I got one waiting for me at this place up ahead, so don't worry" Josh replied then his stomach growled, wiping his smile away, "Our wonderful Inn is what you two need as well. Enjoy your stay, sir" she encouraged with a bright smile, seeing them off. They see that the town had more people with their friends and Pokemon, convenient stands attending to the folks' needs, and three park areas for kids to play on. If he didnt know better, he'd think this town was an amusement park. Tiff hops out of his grasp, happily looking around. Something about the air here made Josh feel better, so now he can walk straighter. Didnt take them long to find the Inn. "*sees the two walk into the building* Hello there! Will you two be staying for the night?" she asked, "Yeah. How much'll it be?" Josh asked back, "For a Trainer, it'll be 400poke, but 500poke for room service and spending the night" she informed him, "*sighs* We'll get room service" he said, giving her the money and she gives him the key to Room24. A few minutes later, got the room, and went straight to the bathroom. Josh brought in Tiff with him to bathe with her. Josh undressed and had her lay in the filling tub with him. Taking a deep breath, Josh looked at the ceiling to clear his head...So much that he fell asleep in it. Lil' Tiffany relaxed with him for a good minute, then saw that Josh was sleeping. She wasnt sure what to do, til she saw a bar of soap, scrubbed it in her paws and mixed water in it, getting suds, then looked back at him. By the time Josh woke up, his body was covered in soapy liquids, "Huh? Tiff, you did this? *sees her nodding as she washed herself happily* Heh, we'll be done washing in no time" he commented, washing himself and his Pokemon. He looks at her face and sees a blush brightening on her, then she got anxious to rub him down the pelvic area..."Uhhh Tiff?" Josh asked, "B-bun?" she replied, "...Are you trying to touch my penis?" he also asked, and she looked away shyly with her lips sucked in. The tension got his boner excited, rising from the waters, staring at the Buneary, making her blush even more while looking at it in awe. Josh know never bathed with a Pokemon, but wow. "...Just a small touch, Tiff.." he said to her, then she touches the warm cock with her paw, looking at it with a drool, and started eagerly stroking it, making him winch. Josh saw that her feet were cutely twitching on his stomach too...and he let her do it for a minute. "*knocks on the door* Room service. Your food is ready" said the maid, "o o Uhh uh, come back in a few! Im finishing up!" Josh shouted so she could hear him, "I have to wait out here, so..." she replied, making him facepalm himself in embarrassment. Josh drains the water, giving them a last minute rinse, and dried with the Buneary for a minute, then hurriedly puts clothes on. "*sees him open the door*...W-were you bathing with your Pokemon?" she asked, "...Is that bad?" Josh asked while looking down, "Well we dont take too kindly to Poke-rapists. Just keep it down in here, ok?" she said with a smile before handing him the platter of food, but she was sweating a bit awkwardly and walked away fast. He uh...Wasnt sure how to feel about that either. Josh puts the platter on the bed, consisting of a few decently sized burgers and a bag full of pokefoods. They ate together, but the awkward air was still there, "...Tiff...Are you starting to like me?" Josh asked her, "Buuun?" she asked back, "N-never mind...Let's just finish eating" Josh replied. She stared at him for a moment before continuing to eat. Josh ended up eating two of the four burgers, which filled him up nicely, and Tiff seemed like she was done too, with half of her bag still filled...He realizes "Shit, that's right, we're spending the night here. Wished we played somewhere to pass the time before arriving...". Josh looked at the Buneary and she stares back...He remembers the guy said he started as a Pokemon Whisperer, so...Josh tries this. "...Bun, buneary, neary" Josh tried to speak, then she looked at him bewilderingly with a frown, "Nar nar, bunar, buneary, neary?" Josh asked in uncertainly, and she looked at him with an even more confused face. "Uhhh Bun bunea-" Josh tried to say but she puts her paw on his lips, "Naryyy" she said with a slightly angered frown, "...How about we just call it a night?" Josh then asked meekly, looking away, "N-nar..." she replied, trying to get rid of her expression of cringe that was stuck on her face. Josh glided the covers over them, and they slept in the same bed. Sleeping was no problem after having a rollercoaster of a day...Then he got curious and rung the phone, "Nary?" said Tiff.

"I need to set a call limit for you. Dont annoy me."

"I was wondering...How's Macey teaching sessions going?"

"See for yourself. Macey, he's on the phone."

"*grabs phone* H-hey.."

"Wow..(she sounds kinda hot..) How much of English do you know?"

"I do not know that amuch, so..."

"Do you wanna speak to Tiffany for a bit?"

"Y-yas, pweash."

"*grabs the phone* Nar? {Sis?}"

"L-loppun! {Tiff!}"

"Naaar, Nary! {*gasps* You evolved?!} :D"

"Lo Lopunny! Punny pun. {I sure did! It wasnt too long ago.}"

"Nar Bunear? {Feel any different?}"

"Punny.. Lopunny Lopunny. Lop? {Not really.. I've been worried for you for the longest. Anything happened with you and him?}"

"B-bun..Buneary buneary buneary. buuuneary, nar nar neary. eeeeh bun. {W-well..We tried out the Gym in the last town, but im sure that guy told you about it. Howeveeer, I did kick a ton of butt earlier on the way to here, and he even got us a place. uuuuh...Then we bathed together..}"

"Lopuuun! Lopunny lop. Lopunny? {*gasps* You gotta tell me more when we meet tomorrow! K?}"

"Bun! {Sure!}"

"(Wish I knew what the hell they were saying..) *is handed the phone* hmm?"

"*grabs the phone* Boss said for you guys to rest up. It's 10pm and we're laying down as well."

"Fine. I was tired of them third-wheeling me anyway" Josh replied, ending the call and went back to bed, holding the Buneary in his arms...He really liked Macey's voice..It was sorta deep, and she said everything so cutely..Josh might've ignored the girl behind the door earlier if it was him and Macey in the tub. "zzzzz...zzzz..B-bun?" said Tiff, feeling his boner on pretty her small vagina. "...*shifts up and down on his tip* B-b-bun..Bun..Buh.." Tiff moaned, giving him a small vag-job, and when she started using her feet Josh turned her around, then she stopped. "T-Tiff? Are you trying to give me a footjob in my sleep?" Josh asked with concern, and she looked away..."Look, just stroke me with your paws for a bit.." Josh told her, opening his pants, and poked the boner out, which she rushed to immediately. Tiffany brushed her paws on his cock, making it grow larger, then puts it on her body and continued stroking it, enjoying it's warmth. "Buuuuhuhuun -q-" she moaned some more, drooling on the tip of it, then couldn't take it no longer, and gave it a lick, "mmm...You really want it, huh Tiffy?" Josh said. She tries to put her mouth on it but her two big front teeth bite down on his shaft, "*covers mouth* RMMMHHGGH! *takes deep breaths, and boner shrinks as she backs away* ...Watch your chompers, ok?!" Josh told her. She puts on a frown..He puts his flaccid penis to her mouth, "Just a small suck, k? it'll be too big if..yknow.." Josh said to her, and she puts it in her mouth, closed her lips on it, then sucked tenderly. "Buhh..BuuuUuuUhh.." Tiff moaned, "it feels great in there.." he comments, hearing small bubbly and squishy noises coming from her as she used her tongue, then it got bigger in her mouth, making him quickly pull it out. "That's good enough, Tiff..Ok? *she took a moment but nods* Goodnight.." Josh said and the two turned to their own sides. The clock on his phone says 10:22pm.. yeah, really should rest now. And so they did moments later.

The next day came to them seemingly in no time, where he was greeted by a kiss on the cheek with a sharp snout. "...*wakes up* Tiff..? *vision unblurs, turns to her and sees a Lopunny* WHAT THE HELL?! WHO'S POKEMON IS THIS AND HOW'D IT GET IN MY ROOM?!" Josh frantically shouted, backing away to the wall, then she crossed her arms and got pouty, "Punnyyyy! *points to self* Punny Pon!" she yelled frustratedly...Josh looked under the covers and didnt see a Buneary there. "You Evolved over night?! That's great, Tiff! *looks at her chest, seeing how they grew to CC-cups*...yup, you sure...*looks at her wide hips as she shifts them sassily with her hands on them* G-grew, huh? o o" Josh said to her, then she gives him a low-browed stare...Then the knock broke the awkward tension. Josh opens it and sees Vreyian with his Weavile. "*sticks head in front to see him* S-so you are his Trainer, yah?" shyly asked the other Loppuny, "Uhh 'Her Trainer' " Josh corrected, "S-sorry..Im still tempting Hu-speech...It har.." she said, "But wait I thought.. Oooooh, so her sis was already a Loppuny? So wow, Im getting Lopunny twins! We're a shoe-in to win that Gym now" he said with some excitement. "*leaves the two of them* My job's done here. Next time we meet, we're Battling" Vreyian said, holding his hat as the wind picks up while walking away. "*looks at Josh with a low-browed stare* (Is he really the right guy for all this?) Teach her to grow a pair. She can be too damn shy" Void said with his arms crossed and now following his Trainer. "*sees Macey lament a bit* Dont let him get to ya. He's kind of a sourpuss" Josh assured her, and she looked back at him with a warm smile. Josh walked her in the room, trying not to look at her bigger rack, hidden under her brown fur like Tiffany. "Thank. He wa pretty col to me...Specially Void. He wa rong about you" Macey said, "He said stuff about me?" I asked, "Yeh. 'He is never going to get to Victory Road. He could get himself killed on the 390th Route. He really needs you to carry his weak team' and a fuw other things" she informed, "The hell?! HE SAID ALL THAT ABOUT ME?! I knew that guy was a dick!" Josh said in anger, "Punnyyy. Punnyyy" Tiffany said while relaxing his shoulders with her hands. She stopped when she saw her sister, "*hugs Macey* PUUUN! {MACEYYY! ^o^}" she happily said while swinging her in her arms and Macey was chuckling shyly. "Glad to see the two of you seeing each other, but before we head back out. Im gonna teach Macey here some uhh... Better grammar" Josh said as Tiff stopped swinging her, seeing that Macey's back gave out...So he had to dedicate a few minutes to massaging her back as she was on the bed, flat on her stomach for her to recoup.. During that, Josh looked at her fat ass, which he couldn't look at for long since Tiff was noticing (and she was upset about it). "Lo Lopunny. {I cant wait to speak his language so I can really give him a piece of my mind}" Tiff said sternly, and Macey looked away, not looking forward to teach her. Moments later they sat in a circle on the bed.

"Ok Mace, repeat after me. 'Hello. Im Macey. Please to meet you. Hope you have a nice day and keep your chin up' "

"...Can we does a shortser sentence?"

"Ok there. 'Can we do a shortser-' Aww dammit!"

"*squints* Aww Dammit!"

"N-no! Dont repeat that, Macey!"

"Oh sowwy.."

"Say it right. 'Sorry' "

"Sorrory.."

"No, 'Sorry' "

"Sarry?"

"Sorry!"

"Sorray?"

"Ugh! SORRY!"

"S-sorry..."

"*knocks on the door* Keep it down in there!"

"*sighs* We'll keep it down, sorry."

"*giggles* Punny. {This is a riot, keep going you two.} x)"

"D-dont make funs of us, sis.."

"Ok there too. 'Dont make fun of us, sis'."

"Dont make fun of us, sis."

"See, you're getting it. How abooout...*looks at phone's time* 'Right now it is almost a quarter past 8a.m.' "

"Right now it is almus a quarter a past 8a.m"

"Almost, you mean."

"*sighs* This is so tough..."

"How'd he even teach you? You're having a hard time even on these sentences."

"It was easier on me cuz he other Pokermen were teach me in their's languages toos and how they learnt."

"Wait, so all of his Pokemon can speak to people too?"

"Yea huh."

"Dang..I feel really behind at this rate..Well if that's the case, are you able to teach your sis too?"

"Hmm I cen try. Let's to try more going."

"...*sighs* (this'll still take forever) Alright" Josh complied, rubbing his face in frustration, making Macey feel embarrassed of herself. Grammar exhaustion hit Josh like a truck after 30 more minutes of correction after correction, hoping he doesnt turn into some grammar Navi after this. Which didnt happen, but at the same time, dont have him around your 4 year olds...Not like that, but yknow what I mean! Tiff was having a field day after hearing their exchanges and Josh's frustration was boiling. "*gets up, puts the burgers in the microwave* Enjoy your laughter while you can. I know you'll have a ton of words you'll struggle on too, filthy rabbit" I said to Tiff a bit sluggishly, "She told me you two bathed together. You exact cannot call her that" Macey brought up, "Later Mace. Later. Anyways, let's get outta here before they complain about if you're free-loading" Josh said and they get off the bed. He grabbed their Pokefood bag and the last burgers, realizing his food didnt have a bag of their own. They head down the steps and he got to the receptionist near the entrance with his two Lopunnys. Josh asked her for a spare bag, which she gave him, and they went their merry way out the door. "Ok guys...Girls! First order of business! We take revenge over my first loss at the first Gym in the previous town, got it?" Josh announced, "Is..Isn't revenge bad?" Macey brought up and Tiff gave her a blank stare, "*pats her on the back* Pun puuun. {Aw loosen up, will ya? He's not that kinda guy}" Tiff said to her, having a few things to say to her along the way. "O-ok then..I'll do my best" Macey said with a meek smile, making Tiffy pat her back some more, "Then let's head out then" he said before they venture through the path him and his first-mate trekked through. With two Lopunnys at Josh's side, they should have zero problems. He'll have to keep an eye on Macey, but her sis seems fed up with her flimsy backbone. Either way, Josh looks forward to how much ass these two can kick. "Better polish that Badge for me, Salena, cuz this time, it's gonna be mine!" Josh claims with newly found confidence.

How'll it turn out this time? Does Loppuny #2 have what it takes to bring out her potential? Find out in Chapter 2! Thank for reading!


	2. Chapt 2: First Gym, Take 2!

Long time, no see guys! Im back, this time with the newer fanfic that's finally being continued!...And it's long as hell, whoohoo! So I'll try being short up here. Let me say that I got hella delayed this time, and my computer had to be fixed (the thing I use to write all this shit on), but it had to be left there for like a week, which that really sucked. Fortunately no data was lost...However my drive's data did..and it had alot of data on it (including my gigs of porns on it), but that's a sob story for another time. Anyways, that first chapter was an incredibly strong one, cuz it got quite a bit of ppl looking at it, like 20 follows or so on Fanfic and had over 100 viewers right of the bat, now sitting over 1000, so im real sorry I had yall wait so long for this second chapter to come out, but it's here now! Since im working at a new job now, it was hard to find time to finish all this out (same for jerking it). Anyways, dedicated readers, pervs, and weirdos of all ages, enough of me

Enjoy eue

Chapter 2: First Gym, Take 2! An Unlosing Tsareena?!

—

The team of three took one last look at the nice-looking town before going through the entry (now an exit) of Franksville. "Oh hello, it's you tw- *sees Macey next to Josh* Ooo make that three this time. Looks like you took my advice after all" the greeter lady said to him, "(I didnt ask for your advice in the first place _v_) Yup, headin' back to beat that Gym. Wish us luck" Josh replied and waved bye to her, "Goods-bi ^^" Macey followed as a farewell. ":D...*stops waving* (She..She needs help with that)" the greeter comments to herself in her head. Our champs stroll on to the forest connecting back to Willowpeak town, only unfamiliar to Macey, who quickly got timid. "Punny Pun! [Macey, cmon! We're Loppuny now! Act like it!]" said Tiffany, "Lopun..punny..[ok...I'll try]" Macey replied. Josh heard them converse in their Pokespeech, awaiting when the Pokemon of the wilderness will strike. He then remembered how the Pokemon didnt seem strong, since they were in their first forms. "J-jos..She want you know tat she has Jup Kick" Macey informed, "Jump Kick? That's great! Let's get it to a High Jump Kick soon" Josh replied with a smile, and Tif gave a confident nod. A handful of spiteful Pokemon reared their heads at them from the tree branches and bushes. Namely three Ekanses, four Pachirisu, two Venonats, and a couple of Teddiursas. "Lopun Lopun! [Let's show 'em, sis!]" said Tif with predatory expression on her, eager to take 'em all out as other Loppuny stood there like a stray Deer in headlights...But yknow, one that's shaking in their boots. A Teddiursa was attacking with Pound, but he was held in place with Tif's foot who, then dropped a big, fast kick down on his head, already knocking him out. Then the other Teddiursa shoots stars from his mouth (Swift Attack) from behind, which Tif heard and reactively turned around, blocking the move. Desperate, a Venonat launches a Confuse Ray, but not only was Tif able to dodge it by going into the air with Jump Kick, but it accidentally hits Macey, who spun round and round. With her spinning, Josh was seeing something off as she staggered and stumbled. Her fists and arms were up for a split-second and Dizzy Punched the Venonats, flinging them into trees. "(What the hell...? I guess that's a move she has?)" Josh thought to himself, a bit surprised. Macey then snapped out of her stupor, then suddenly got ambushed by a crafty trio of Ekases, who lunged themselves at her. "!? PUNNY PUNNY PUNNY! [No no no, go away!]" cried out Macey while Flailing her arms at them, (conveniently) slapping all the attacking Ekanses in their cheeks and once Josh saw the aftermath, he saw that their cheeks were smoking and red. "O_O...What just happened here?" reacted Josh, and stunned by what they saw, the Pachirisu gang got stomped down quickly on their heads by the twins, with the last Teddieursa running away. "Nice you two!" he cheered as the twins as they patted themselves of the dirt.

Resuming the returning venture, they handled the rest of the Pokemon that try to halt them, they got thrashed about. Like...So much that each action would be no longer than one line of text. They were that strong. "*is now seeing Willowpeak town a dozen of meters away, pets both of the twins' heads* Good work, girls! That badge's definitely our's!" Josh gratified, "Your welcomes, Jus ^^" replied Macey, happily looking at him with Tif. The trio get to the Gym in no time, but before they stepped in, Josh got a text. "Even with these two at your side, don't underestimate the Gym leader herself" it reads, making Josh look skeptically at it for a moment, but enters the Gym, not letting the message get to him. However...He started to remember. "(Oh yeah...Going up the Gym may be the hardest part. Not looking forward to those spores while going up)" he thinks to himself. "*Sees Josh stepping up* Oh..You again, eh?" said the first Trainer, "Still gonna try that ol' trick in the book?" Josh asked him, "Hmph! It'd be stupid of me, Justine, to have you come and face me the same as last time!" he replied, "Oh really? Whacha got now?" he asked Justine. Not only does he send out his Shroomish, but a Bonsly as well. "(That Bonsly!)" Josh thought to himself in surprise, sharing a puzzled face with Tiff. "J-jush? Tiff? What's wrong? You knows that Bonsley?" Macey asked curiously, "Yeah..*hooks arm around Macey's neck, draws her in, whispering* It may not look it, but that Shroomish has tons of stunning pollen on his body. Listen to me real closely..For that Bonsly, we'll have to see what we can do. He was real tough when Tiff fought him" Josh briefs, making Macey nod. The two twins square up to Justine's Pokemon, ready for a team battle...Then Josh sees the Bonsly seem shooken up about something. "(What could be wrong with it...? He was really brave when Tiff fought him. Maybe it could be what Justine has in mind for him!) You two! Keep an eye on that Bonsly!" Josh warned them, "(Heheee~. You'll see that it'll be too late for them :D)" the Trainer maliciously thought to himself.

Tiff goes in with a Jump Kick down on the Shroomish, making him spew out poisonous gas into her face upon her leg contacting his body, and she backs off while coughing. "Tiff! Be careful against him! *looks at Justine and his smug face* (This guy..That big grin of his is really pissing me off!) *tries to look for the Bonsly* (Wait! Where's his other Pokemon?!)" Josh thought to himself, looking around. "Feint Attack" Justine said, with the Bonsly seemingly appear behind Macey with a kick to her back, "Explosion" he followed up, "E-explosion?! *sees him where Macey is* MACEY NO!" Josh then yelled, seeing the Bonsly explode in pretty big flames to where Macey is, flinging her to the wall as well as the Bonsly, who was flung the other way. "AAHAHAHAHA! HOW'S THAT, NOVICE TRAINER?! Didnt see that coming, huh?!" Justine loudly mocked, but suddenly gets his gut kicked by Tiff, surprising everyone. "Lo..Pun! [How..COULD YOU!]" Tiff said angrily, trying to hold back her tears, watching him collapse to the ground.

"(Im..Sorry, Tiff..) Tiff, use Bounce!" Josh commanded quickly, and Tiff took to the air. The Shroomish ran up to Josh, but stopped, in shock of what just happened and unsure if he sure attack the opposing Trainer, perplexing Josh as well. Before he could take another step, the Lopunny landed on the Shroomish like last time, but faster, while his spore coating fell right off of him as he faints. Tiff stood there after landing away from the opponent, still angered about what she saw and walked to where Macey was, who laid against the wall, with many burned bruises on her body. "*gives her a hand* ...Punny? [Can you stand?]" Tiff asked, and her sis doesn't respond for a moment, then Tiff falls on her knees, tears falling from her face. Macey...Oh how down Josh felt at this moment. *sniff sniff* Lemme get a napkin for this.. "It..h-hurs..." said Macey, making Tiff look back up at her. Tiff then puts her sis over her shoulder so they can continue, to upwards. Oooooh boy, and is it a trip. As they went up the vines, it seemed to have even more spores flying off of the vines than last time, so much that the twins were starting to be colored yellow, and Josh's pants and half of his shirt becomes yellowed as well, making it hard to stay awake, they're eyes getting heavier with each step. "Lo..Pun..Lopun! [We can..Make..It..Dont give up!]" said Tiff, now hunched over with her sister on her back. Soon Josh sees the platform above him as the team circles up the path, and suddenly "*sinks downward in surprise* Lopun!" shouted Tiff, making Josh bat his eye backwards to her, "Tiff! Macey! *sees that Tiff's leg has slipped between the many vines, carefully turns back and kneels over, grabbing her arm* I got you!" said Josh, trying to pull the leading Lopunny out. This act, however, practically covered everyone in the yellow substances, making them become even more drowsy. "*sees him get sleepy, grip loosens on Macey* pun...LOPUNNY PUN! [WAKE UP, JOSH!]" shouted Tiff, slapping him with her free hand, which also brushed some of the spores off of his face, and he quickly pulled them out of the gap they accidentally made, bringing Tiff to her feet as he stumbled backwards. "*huffs* You..You could lose some weight, Tiffy" he said with a wink. Ignoring her low-browed stare, he holds her arm as she re-adjusts her sis on her back and brings them the rest of the way to the next Trainer.

"*sees Josh step up, patting himself off with his Lopunnys* (So Justine used that desperate tactic..Seems as though it didnt really work..But still) It'll take more than two Lopunnys to get pass me..Or should I say one?" said the opposing Trainer, "*turns to Tiff's twin* (wasnt she just resting the whole time?) Can you stand?" Josh asked her, "*opens eyes to him* I'll...*gets off of her back slowly* Be..Alrigh..- e" replied Macey, feeling a bit worn out, barely able to stand. "Even if she can fight, she'll have to deal with being dealt quite a number from earlier. I felt that Explosion from up here" he said to them, "Nuz. Leaf nuz. [Indeed. This is foolish to continue]" his Nuzleaf said, "Lopunny Punny! [Mind your damn business!]" she shouted to him, surprising the Nuzleaf for a moment, then he refocuses. Just like the first Trainer, this one had another Pokemon. "Cmon out, Roselia" he said, tossing out his Pokeball, with a Roselia appearing next to the Nuzleaf. "Rose rosa. Rose rose [Oh my, look how hurt that other Lopunny is. Let me put it out of it's misery]" said the Roselia, with a rose hand on her mouth. "(He's probably gonna do that terrain move..That Feint Attack was scary last time too..I gotta be ready) *sees Macey putting her hands together* (what is she doing..?...I'll trust that it's a good move, while me and Tiff put some pressure on him!) Tiff, Jump Kick on Nuzleaf!" Josh commanded, and Tiff springs to the Nuzleaf, giving him a hard mid-air kick that he blocks but is knocked on his back from the impact. "Poison Jab!" the Trainer ordered, then the Roselia tries to punch the Lopunny with her rose hand, coated in purple ooze, but she counters by doing a hand-stand quickly, spinning and kicking up the Roselia's chin, making her fly backwards in the air, pinning her head into the ground with her head-spikes planted in the ground. "! (It must be the same Buneary as last time, right? She gained alot of reflex from just evolving. That was one nasty hit) Nuzleaf, Grassy Terrain! Roselia, Ingrain!" he shouts, "*coughs* R-rose! [Yes, Deward!]" Roselia complies, having roots grow out of her feet and horns, sprouting about the platform and she starts glowing. The Nuzleaf casts his hands out, flourishing grasses and other plants out of the platform, "*sees her glowing brighter* (It's accelerating her healing process!) Tiff, use Quick Attack on both of them!" Josh ordered. Tiff rapidly taps her feet on the ground for a split-second, and after-images of her gives the Nuzleaf a solid kick to his head, "Feint Attack" Deward ordered, making the Nuzleaf seemingly disappear after spinning his body and clash his fist with Tiff's other kick, protecting the Roselia as she continued to heal. "Lo..Pun..Ny...! [I'll..Beat..You..!]" grunted Tiff, pushing him back with her leg and followed with another Jump Kick, "Now, Leaf Blade!" he tries to order, but this time her attack was faster, and landed her shin down the Nuzleaf's shoulder and back, cracking both of them, making him fall to the ground after she bounced back. By the time the Nuzleaf faints, the Roselia was done healing. She gets back on her feet, though his Roselia stood stationary with her roots wrapped around her legs, "Tiff, Jump Kick her!" Josh orders, "Growth" Deward ordered almost simultaneously. When she tries to kick down on the Roselia, Tiff misses by kicking some of the roots, which lifted the Roselia 45ft into the air from Growing them herself. As Josh stood there, thinking about what to do now, "Mega-drain" his opposition ordered, surprising him as Tiff's energy was getting drained from above as the Roselia giggled, "You can't reach up there from where you are. It's time to give up" discouraged Deward, "It aint over til the last man stands! (This guy..His Nuzleaf fainted and he didnt so much as bat an eye at him..) *looks at Macey and sees her glowing, then nothing happened* Huh? Macey?" Josh reacts, "Is my Healing Wish.." she replied, "(she was trying to heal the whole time? hmmm..)" he thought to himself. The area is still full of greeneries, so the Roselia has that much more control of the plants she has out. "(Damn. Give a Gym Trainer a day and he has a strategy like this)" Josh thought more to himself, then sees Tiff trying to shake down the Roselia by gripping the tall roots, but gets Mega-drained a few more times and starts kneeling over, panting. "Tiff, use Bounce!" Josh shouts, then she tries to spring upwards, but only was able to reach 20ft in the air. "(Dammit! What can I do to even reach that high when she's tired? Am I...gonna have to give up already?)" Josh thought, then sees the sister Lopunny position herself on her back with her feet pointed up, catching Tiff. "(...I got it now!) Mace, use yourself as a spring and launch her up there!" he then ordered, making them align their feet together, Macey giving her a strong thrust upward, shooting Tiff high into the air, "Quick, use Petal Blizzard!" Deward shouts. The Roselia had a hard time spinning while being so rooted, and couldnt do the move, so she ended up getting uppercut by Tiff's strong ear-punch as she zipped pass her, and became 50ft too high to do anything else. Then Macey springs high enough to reach the Roselia, and was about to land a flurry of ear-punches at her (this is Return), "Haaaaaaaa!" she started shouting with her eyes closed, hoping it was enough to make the Roselia faint. Shortly the roots brittled and make the Roselia fall to the ground, "(Wow Macey!) That should do it!" Josh excitedly shouts, seeing the twins land on their feet besides each other, with Tiff stumbling to her knees upon landing, followed by a still-damaged Macey doing the same. "*falls to knees* But...But how?! These were just two Loppunys! I had a great strategy and everything!" Deward loudly laments, "I saw your mess-up. *gets his attention* You made one small mistake by trying to do that move from up there, and that really costed you since I may not wanna be a Pokemon Master, but when I put my mind to these battles, it makes winning that much possible. *turns to the twins* I think they're starting to get that too" Josh says while smiling at them. "I dont care..Just go..." he laments some more, "(These guys really cant take losing..Am I really one of the few Trainers that won against them? Cant blame those guys. Even for a first Gym, they're against some big odds)" Josh thinks in his head, "Tat Trainer's name..ish Deward. Won of he Pokermans says its" Macey whispered, "Ppppffft. *turns to him* Nice match...Dewy xp" Josh taunts to him and heads up the next series of vines.

Fortunately this path is trouble free, but he was still a bit heavy-eyed from initial path to get to the mid-way point. The path was a bit more flowery as well, but the pleasantries didnt take away from how they are about face the Gym Leader, so the everyone got pretty tense. "...So..What'd you expect Healing Wish to do?" Josh asked, "I was hopping tat it heel me bu' noting happun..So I tries it agin and agin, and he stop focusing on me" she answered, "(Huh..Not something I'd do, but now I get it. Sorta made him underestimate Macey when Healing Wish kept failing her..Makes me wonder what it really does)" he thought some more to himself. Then the moment soon came. He stepped on the bigger platform at the top of the Gym, with a big gardening display and a large rose sign being behind the Gym Leader herself, Selena. "Congrats on making it up here. Your team may not be looking too hot, but maybe all these plants around us will give you all enough energy to keep on going. Dont want you to be too tired while battling against me" Selena greets, "Spare me the sweet talk. What's going on here? What's with these low-blow rules? What's the deal with my Dad being the Elite Four?" Josh asked, not too happy to see her. "...So..You're Rickand's son? Well kid.. It's like this. Our Region doesn't have a Pokemon Champion yet, and the Gyms are controlled by the Elite Four. These Four make the rules for the Gyms and have a constant struggle for power. Instead of having anyone being brought into that struggle, we're making sure someone of great skill can help out or dominate this conflict"

she explains, "Does my Dad's beliefs fall in the line of good? *sees her not answer*...He killed a Trainer's damn Alakazam! Are you saying you really can't answer me?!" Josh yelled, "...Cmon out, Tsareena! Go! Leavanny!" she announces, tossing out two Pokeballs, which brought out a Tsareena and a Leavanny. "*giggles, eyes Josh* Tsareen. Reena Reena [Look at this young Trainer. Watch, he'll be mine in no time]" Tsareena said while winking at him, swaying her hips at him, "Vannyyyy [Ugh, stop thaaaat]" complained the Leavanny. Josh was taken aback by Tsareena's attempts at mesmerizing him, so he tries to ignore her..Though is conflicted since he needs to pay attention to her while battling. "(Shit! We haven't even started and already this is gonna be tricky!) *looks at the twins, seeing them shaking in place* Girls? What's the matter?" "L-lo..Lopunny punny pun..[I-I...I dont know if we can manage..That Tsareena is really strong, even compared to the last Trainer..] Punnyyyy..[Even that Leavanny..]" said Tiff, "Jos..We eel tries ours bes bu..They're bof real strong..Tat Leavanny don likes her partner though" Macey informs Josh. "(Ok...I..May have a strategy for this..But Selena is already a few steps ahead)" Josh said in his head, starting to not feel too confident as well. "(Keheheheee, wait til he sees that Tsareena has more than four moves..This is gonna be so fun!)" Selena thought to herself, smiling a bit manically, discomforting him even more.

Trying to get his head on straight more, he anticipates Selena's first move. "(Me first? You'll regret that) Tsareena, use Magical Leaf!" Selena ordered, then the Tsareena swings her arms, making Magical Leaves come out and attack Tiff. Tiff jumps over them, and counters by doing her Jump Kick on Tsareena, but is struck down by the Magical Leaves, screwing up her attack by cutting her sides and ribs, then Tsareena grabs her from the air and Double Slaps her across the face, flinging her away into the ground while laughing at her haughtily. "Sish!" Macey shouts worrisomely, running to her, "Power Whip" she ordered, making Tsareena give Macey a great whipping from an energy whip, flinging her away from her sister. "(What?! I cant believe how strong this Tsareena is! Quick! What other move does she have...Cmon..!) Macey, use Agility!" he ordered her, then the Lopunny hurriedly got up, quickly shifted her feet around, and dashed at the Tsareena, "Pattern Delta" Selena commanded, "(Wait, huh?!)" Josh thought in surprise, seeing Tsareena still being able to counter Macey with a Double Slap and Leavanny suddenly comes down above her, cutting Macey's back with a Leaf Blade. The attacks makes her collaspe on the ground as her back bleeds out. "MACEY!" Josh worrisomely shouts as she starts to faint, then he watches as the Tsareena kicks Macey on the ground while laughing "Tsaaa Tsa Tsa Tsa Tsa! ^ ^", making him grip his fists, and of course pissing off Tiffany as well. "Tiff, Quick Attack!" he orders, "*sees her quickly clashing with Leavanny* Hyper Beam" Selena ordered, making her (Leavanny) shoot down at the ground, which fortunately missed Tiff and she sends herself in the air due to the great force of the beam. "Now Tiff! Use..!...*feels something pressing against pelvis* H-huh?" said Josh, interrupted and Captivated by Tsareena grinding her huge ass on his crotch while looking back him cutely..and yes, giving him a fully erect boner, widening his eyes. "(Just as planned ewe) Now Leavanny, do Aerial Ace! *sees Leavanny give Tiff a gash before the Leavanny fell to the ground from fatigue, following Tiff's hard fall as well, making her cough blood* Enjoy your tease while it lasts, cuz your Lopunnys are gonna be finished in no time" Selena said to Josh. Tsareena twerks and jiggles her huge ass on him, then straightens herself back up, coiling her soft hands all over the back of his head. He realizes the dangerous situation his Lopunny are in, but finds it hard to get away from his..."PreDICament". Then, by a matter of some sort of luck, Macey surprises the Tsareena by giving her a Low Sweep from gaining enough quick momentum after spinning on her side on the ground, tripping her up and kicks her away from Josh, which everyone's surprise as well. "*picks her up* A-are you alright? o/o;;;;; I-U mean..How'd you even not faint while on the ground like that?" asked Josh, "Endur..Vey help me practice wit it" she answered, "Im sorry for..*sees Tsareena get up with Leavanny* I'll apologize later. Tiff, try Jump Kick one more time!" Josh ordered, seeing her jump off the ground with a twirl and giving Tsareena a kick from above, which she collides with her own leg, surprising Tiff at how good Tsareena was with her own kicks. Tsareena pressured Tiff with a flurry of kicks, shifting from kicking on her feet to kicking on her hands often, making Tiff unable to keep up, with a few blows landing on her head. "Now do Trop Kick!" shouted Selena, then Tsareena does a somersault while hitting Tiff on the head again, this time with energy coming out of the impact, which looked like many leaves and fruits. "*sees Macey still panting from earlier* (Dammit, is this a hard battle! She's better at kicking than Tiff and Macey combined! And she's incredibly tricky to hit..Speaking of tricky) Macey, Agility!" Josh hurriedly commands, and Macey speeds herself up, darting at Tsareena, which she already has a slap winded up, "Dizzy Punch!" he followed up, making Macey bend backwards while winding up a punch, causing Tsareena to miss her slap, and get a critical Dizzy Punch to the face, blowing her backwards. "*gasps* Tsareena! No!" worriedly said Selena, seeing her bounce on the ground with a big damage mark on her pretty face, "*sees Tsareena rub her face while on her back* Finish 'em off with Bounce!" Josh commands, "*gets up* B-bun! -ve" replied Tiff, taking to the air for a moment then quickly drops on Tsareena with her feet to her stomach, kicking up alot of dirt upon impact, "TSAREENA!" she shouted some more, "AGAIN!" he ordered once more, "Steel Wing, Leavanny!" she commands. Leavanny flies at Tiff with steel pincers, taking her down as she tried to go into the air, and crashing her into the ground, causing her to faint. "Tiff! You cant be out now! Get up!" he tried to demand, but she wouldn't respond. "(All I need is just one more hit...Cmon Leavanny! His last Lopunny is on the ropes!) Leaf Blade!" she shouts to Leavanny as she makes a grassy sword in her pincers, "V-vanny!" she replied, "One more attack and we win, Macey! Quick Attack!" he desperately commands. The two Pokemon collide in a split-second, decisive attack and when it happened, all was seen was a string of light and the Leaf Blade flew in the air after they dashed past each other. They both kneels to the ground simultaneously, however Macey's chest suddenly bursts with a line of blood from it, leaving a scar and they both fall over, defeated.

"(Did...Did I win...?)" said Josh in head, very perplexed. Seeing that both of her Pokemon were down, Selena walks up to him, giving him the badge, "You've done it kiddo..Looks like you've beaten my team..Got around my strategies...and won my Greenery badge" said Selena, giving out her badge, "...I did?! Alright OK! I knew I could beat this Gym on my second tr-" celebrated Josh, "*takes it back* But! Since it was a draw, you have to face me again before you go to the Pokemon League. I'll give you your Poke as well as your Victory Reward" she interrupts and declares, giving him 3500poke. She also went ahead and caught both of his Pokemon for him, so he didnt have to carry them on the way down. Selena puts on a somewhat happy face, but that expression shortly fades to a lowly expression. "...I got the badge. It's only fair that you tell me more of what's going on here. As well as if there were any rules in that match. There was alot that happened there. *she still doesn't respond*...Vreyian warned me about you guys" Josh told her, gaining her attention. "! (A...The former leader of Team Zenith?) You..You know of Vreyian...? *Josh nods affirmatively* He...He was the one that tried his hardest to stop it all..Unfortunately, he's not allowed to go through Gyms...His team killed another Gym Leader's team.." Selena explains, surprising Josh. "(What the hell?! H-he- And I thought I was supposed to be the one to be sorry for his damn Alakazam! No wonder I felt like he had a dark demeanor) But he told me my dad's Pokemon killed his Alakazam! Did that really happen?" Josh asked her, "...It did..But that cant excuse his actions.. *takes a deep breath* When you fight a Gym Leader, almost anything goes. Gym Leaders can have a Pokemon use 8 moves and another can use 5 moves. I...Bent the rules a bit when it came to the 'Pokemon can hit a Trainer once' rule. She didnt hurt you after all" she informs, "...And you didnt tell this because...?" he asked, "*giggles sinisterly* There isn't a rule that said I had to, but I wouldn't anyway. I wanted to be sure you were a good enough Trainer, even if you got this far. *sees Josh sigh* Now. Be very careful around Vreyian. He can be unpredictable. He's already taken a number of lives...Especially that Weavile of his" Selena further informs and warns, "(Void...!)" he angrily thought to himself. "Well Im not gonna keep you here all day, but use some Pokeballs for your Pokemon. A Gym contestant cant be going around with them" Selena farewells, giving him his badge case and pointing to the exit, which was a big bamboo slide that leads all the way down.

After taking the slide, Josh thinks about what she's said to him, even about their rematch they'll have in the future, which he isn't looking forward to facing that (sexy) Tsareena. When he reaches the ground floor, he sees that Justine is still knocked out from earlier. Josh leaves him there before walking out of the Gym, with the badge in hand. "*puts badge in the case* There's something about this win that's off...I...Didnt feel as accomplished as I thought I would after getting my badge.." Josh somewhat laments to himself, "That means she was telling you the truth about what's happening to this Region" said a familiar voice from the shadows and was apparently Vreyian that decided to appear in front of Josh, "You're starting to feel the weight of burden on your shoulders, deciding what the hell you're gonna do" he adds, "Dont talk to me like you know me!" Josh shouts, "I dont. But this is how anyone would feel when they started knowing this truth. That there needs to be justice in this land" he replies, "Especially for you.. I heard about what you've did! What you told me was a half-truth! The hell is that?!" Josh shouts at him some more, "...*sees Vreyian stay silent* Vrey, let him heal his Pokemon, and we're facing him out here while we wait outside" Void says to him, then Void and Josh share an angered glare for a moment before he goes into the Pokemon Center that's a few meters ahead.

Our Trainer goes in, heals his PokeTwins after giving Nurse Joy the balls to them, and the healing process takes a moment. "There, all healed up!" she says delightfully. After receiving the balls back, he casts them out, and they lay on the floor. He goes up close to his lovely twins and pets them on the head, "Good job, girls..We won" he told him, making them smile before standing up, "However...We have business to take care of. With Vreyian" he adds, and they both nod, agreeing to face him outside. The team knew that the fight with Selena was really fuckin' hard, but now they're about to fight Vreyian's team. They had a feeling that there's a very good chance the fight wont even last a minute. When they stepped outside, Vreyian was a distance away from them with his Weavile & Staraptor that was already out. His Weavile looked broodingly at them, and his Staraptor looked at them with a scary smile. "*feels heart beating quickly, grips chest* (These guys are really unsettling me..What the hell's happening?)" Josh asks himself in his mind, "Are you gonna chicken out?" Vreyian asked, "Of course not! Right, girls? We're giving it our best shot!" he tries to encourage them, "Bun!" they both said, despite feeling a sense of dread. "(It'll take way more than your best) Void. Go for it" he ordered his Weavile, stepping in front of the twins with his arms crossed, "Heheheeeeh, lucky he isn't gonna kill you two. This'll be like watching a firework pop off. Try to give me a show" said his Staraptor, "Night, be quiet. Let Void focus" he ordered his Staraptor before he chuckles some more to himself. "(What kind of Staraptor's like this? He's gonna enjoy this sort of fight? I know I cant win here!) T-tiff! Go for- Huh? *sees Void already using Double Team, splitting himself into clones* Drrrgh! Watch out, girls!" he tries to advise as best he could, "*looks at them angrily* (Too late..!)" Void said, seemingly disappear with his speed, "What the- *sees an Ice Beam shooting on the ground between the two of them from above* Oh no!" Josh reacts, "Die..!" Void says, with Josh and his team still unable to see them, and he goes ahead and gives them Night Slashes all over their bodies, they're cuts seemingly appearing on them, "*coughs blood, tries to step out of the way but couldnt* P-punny?! *sees feet frozen to the ground* Lopun!" Tiff reacts with Macey before they were on their knees. "G-get away!" frantically shouted Macey, Flailing her arms about, "*appears behind her* Where do you think you're Flailing?" Void asked her before swiftly cutting across her back with a swipe of his long claw, her blood splashing on his face, "LOPUN! [MACEY!]" Tiff cried loudly, terror becoming her face while turning to her sister, "Dark Pulse" Vreyian ordered, and when he did, Void already had his claws gripping Tiff's head, which was sudden to her, then she felt a strong pulse booming in her skull as a dark energy emits radially from his grasp, knocking her out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her cheek dropping to the ground...Damn. "(I...I couldn't even really give an order..)" thought Josh, "(To think he won the Gym here..) You lost" Vreyian simply said, walking away, "*looks at Josh, lamenting to himself* You and your team have a long way to go. Actually put up a damn fight next time" Void said to Josh before turning away and following Vreyian. "*whistles* I would say that was harsh of ya, but hey, that was a nice firecracker you had there" Night comments, "Eeeerrgh..! (Dont think I wont crack you next)" Void thought, getting annoyed by Night. "Dont be like that, lil' Void. Bird cant have his fun? *looks at Vreyian* So what do you think, Vrey? What if he happens to beat one of us?" asked Night, "I'll send out Crave. She'll straighten them out" answered Vreyian, "Wohohohoo! You know I always get a kick outta her when she battles. Dont tug at my heart, Vrey" Night comments some more, "(...I was foolish to think I'd need Night for this time)" Vreyian thought to himself, feeling as if the conflict was an afterthought.

"*returns the two to their Pokeballs* (Void...He acted on his own..and when Vrey gave out only one order, it was over...Even if I had that Tsareena, it'd end the same..)" Josh further laments to himself, going to the Pokemon Center once again..It was kinda bad that he felt off about winning the first Gym, now this...When he took in his Pokeballs, the process took a bit longer than usual. "You...You fought a very strong Pokemon, didnt you? *Josh doesn't reply*...Im sorry to see you go through that.." Nurse Joy tries to sympathize, then returns the balls to him. After he takes the Pokeballs, he walks a lonely road back to Franksville. Joshy-boy didnt have it in him to send out his Lopunnys to keep him company. He rather keeps them in their balls til he returns to the hotel he previously stayed in...Then he stops and heads back to the Pokemon Center. "*enters back in, Joy looks back*...Do..You mind if...I stayed here?" he asked, "(Today's just not his day..) Sure you can, but..." Nurse Joy hesitantly spoke, "Dont worry..*lays on a row of seats, staring at the wall* Wont be here for long.." he assures. It was a good time to not only regain his strength and courage, but also to...Well that's what this part is for. Gonna need a bit of it to face all those Pokemon again. His eyes then rested them after they close, thinking of the loss he took. Even lowering his expectations at time beforehand, he didnt foresee this shortcoming. Josh took his catnap for a good two hours before seeing blurs. "...*takes a long breathe, sitting up and sends out Macey, who doesn't seem too proud in herself either* We're going out, Mace" he declares to her, and she complies with a nod. From here, the more they walked, the more of their courage started to build, making Macey look serious. They were soon stopped by several Elekids, and a Spinarak. "You know what to do" he said, and an Elekid ran towards Josh, but Macey got in the way quickly, kicking him away, knocking him into another Elekid, the two getting knocked out by this. The Spinarak tries String Shot on Macey, which wraps around her arm, but she yanks the line of web, pulling him in and she makes the bug Pokemon hit the tree, knocking him out. "*looks at her eyes* (Hmm? She's starting to share the same eyes as Tiff! She's never like this, so maybe she's finally taking some pointers from her)" thought Josh, watching her one-shot the Elekids, one after the other with just swift Dizzy Punches, which they try to counter with Spark, but they either miss and hit the ground or she twirls away from them til they stop emitting electricity. Another way of Pokemon come at her and with the use of Agility, she kicks them all away with ease and the gang make their way further and further, crossing the hill path in no time. Josh felt nonchalant about the trip after having a rollercoaster of a day, and just couldn't wait to get to the hotel. Once they got down the hill, five Bonsly drop on top of Macey with Pound, making her collapse. They were about to use Stomp on her but were hit with a strong kick from none other than the OG Lop, Tiff! After realizing they were kicked off, they try running at her but were KO'd after a sudden flurry of kicks, resulting in a wide crater she made below them. After the dirt cleared, they see the group's heads being dug into the ground. "LOPPUNY PUN! [Any other Pokemon in the forest, you better get out of the way! I'll tear everyone apart!]" Tiff hollers, like damn. And as you'd figure, no other Pokemon stepped up after that announcement. Soooo yeah...Just like that, the team strolled on to the entrance after a minute of walking. "*sees them walk in* Oh, back again? Hope your back and forth trip was worth it!" said the greeter, "...Sure. Just won my first Gym" he replied, "*sees the Lopunny twins seem look away, walking with him out of the entry hall*...*slouches over the counter, sighs* They dont pay me enough for this..-_-" she said to herself they left.

Despite the great atmosphere the town always had, Josh and friends went straight to the hotel. "*sees Josh and his Lopunnys enter* Oh hello again! We're glad you came back ^^" greeted the front desk girl, "Room for three please" Josh requests, "Will do. 700poke please" she replied, "(Damn, went up with the more Pokemon I have? I dunno about this hotel anymore e e) Uh sure" he then complied, handing her the poke bucks, "*takes the cash, was about to hand the key in return, but stops* Now hold on. We heard some weird noises from you and your Buneary from some of the visitors yesterday" she warns, "(H-HUH?! WHO THE HELL HEARD ALL THAT?)" Josh outraged to himself, "If you cant keep it down, we cant let you back in" she adds before handing over the keys. Tiff rolls her eyes at the front desk lady, looking a bit pissed before going to their destination, taking her a bit aback by the pouty Pokemon's low-browed gesture, "Loppun punny [What ev, bitch. I can do whatever the hell I want with my Joshy] e_e" Tiff backtalks to herself with an attitude, making Macey worry for a bit if she heard. Josh wasnt sure if he wanted to know what she said, "(Uh..I'll ask later about that...Let's see..Room420)" he thought to himself, openning the door to it with the key, seeing the sunset shining through it's window.

"*puts Pokeballs in the dresser* Soooooo what yall wanna do?"

"W-we can teah Tif some Hooman's speak."

"L-Lop punny pun [I-I..Dont know where to start..]"

"Punny punny [Follow my lips and tongue then, sis]"

"Pun [Ok]"

"*watches them mimicking their tongue and lips, almost closely, starts sweating*

(o/o..Cmon mind, they're sisters, stop wanting these things)"

"*makes vowels with mouth and tongue motions* Punny pun [Try it out, Tiff. Vrey taught me this]"

"(Ok..So it went like..Like, if I wanna saaaay) Loink Tis?"

"...*snickers* Y-you're getting it, Tiff."

"Hmm? Wut wrung?"

"Hmmmmm...Try saying 'How's weather?'."

"How's weater?

"Ooo almost, Tiff. Tryyyy '29'?"

"twin-nighny?"

"(Hmm..What to do? She can only really do a few words at a time) Now 'I like my big butt'."

"...I likes my tig butts. Aw dammit!"

"Well, looks like cursing no prob for you."

"Cussing?"

"Yeah, the thing you just did. I say those things too when things dont go my way, which is..kinda often."

"Well shit then."

"S-sish, watchs you mouf "

"(The R is like..that, right?) *moves mouth around* Ugh sis, I sure, you're so spinless.

You gots to fix that e e"

"*giggles* Maybe I should talk a bit like you, Tiff. 'Gots to' *giggles more* u"

"*sees Macey look away, slaps her ass, making her jump* I's tellin' yas, sis. Loosens up."

"o.o...*rubs ass, sits on bed* I-I try.. "

"...(That was sorta hot too) So umm... I didnt get a chance to..Yknow..*both look at me*...To feel any of your...Breasts exe"

"H-here..*turns to Josh, sticks out chest to him* Y-yous can feels mines../"

"I donts mines eithor."

"Okaaay..*leans in slowly, casting hands out for a moment, then hears doorbell ringing, retracts* Ahem, yes?"

"*sees her open her eyes after hardly squinting* Geez sis, you's a wreck. I should call you my Sissy from no ons. - -"

"*opens door* U-uh huh? What i- *sees her low-browed look* ...Something up?"

"*gives him bags of Poke-food and a bag of burgers* That one Lopunny needs to watch her attitude here. Our front desk attendant didnt like sas she gave her, nor did her Kecleon.. -_-"

"(Kecleon..Kecle...Oh shit, that chameleon Pokemon. oxo) *grabs bag, scratches head* Sorry about that. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything like that again ^_^;;; "

"*sees the maid shut the down and Josh putting the bags on the bed* Who was its?"

"The maid..brought in some food for us, but said they caught onto a certain dLoppuny's bad behavior. *looks at Tiff* Tiffany."

"Ugh well excuse me. I doint like taking orders from nobodys but you."

"Aww...(Her attitude does need some work though..._ _) Well lets eat, girls. *gives them their bag of Poke snacks*"

"(I don't like that reaction his there...-m-)" Tiff thought to herself, opening the bag and sharing it with Macey, who looked glad to get something to eat. Before eating, they took one last look out and saw that the skies were tenting in a dark blue, right before night hit. The twins looked at the back at the bag, seeing that it's brimming with Poke snacks, then they opened it up, and saw that there were a bunch of Poffins in it. "Oh Poofins! I loves tease!" exclaimed a starry-eyed Tiff, "Poofins?" asked Macey, "*giggles* It's Poffins, T. They mixed a bunch of berries to make them like that. I heard how good they taste varies from Pokemon to Pokemon. I dunno about for twins" clarified Josh. They saw that the Poffins had different colored sprinkles and different colored doughing to them, making them a bit hesitant before taking a bit. "*chews*...Pffftt, bleh. Tastes like shit! ;p " Tiff complained, "Mines r fined.." lowly said Macey, "(Guess they didnt have a mix for short-fuse Loppuny like her eue)" Josh thought to himself, giggling. Two hours of trivial bickering pass as the night swallowed the skies, ending with the team talking about some strategies for their future battles.

"Sounds like you mastered Dizzy Punch, Macey. Did you practice on that move the most or what?"

"W-well..Anytime I try to punch a Pokemon, I always over-swings and miss..Making me dizzy, so..That feeling got to be nature 2nd to mes."

"I see..Hey, you didnt stumble nearly as much that time. Seems like you're getting the hang of talking in- *smiles slightly but is slapped by Tiff* Hey Tiff, what gives?! - o"

"I got good at talking toos...Now I can give you a piece of my mind..! STOP LOOKING AT MY SIS' ASS!"

"oxo...exe *backs away, covering ass*"

"L-look I...I dont really meam to look down there and...Im..Not sure how to really feel about this sexual tense between us. We're different species and you two are related."

"Specially when yous weres bathing together with me, Jose.."

"*blushes, looks down* Oh and..You still didnt told me acout..How dat was and feelted, Tevs.._/_"

"B-bathing with him...Seemed normals at first..Then while I was washeding hims..He..His...Thing..It poped out of the waters in fronts of me...I never saw ones like his'..I..*blushes* Really liked lookings at it...and feeling it /..." Tiff informs...Totally not getting more dirty thoughts, a thought came to Josh's head. "(...Ok, what if..I were to have sex with them? I cant just do one cuz the other would get jealous)", despite feeling a bit guilty and nasty about this, he cant help but feel some sexual urges kicking in...In his pants, that is.

"(T-tiff is..kinda lucky. I wonder how it'd...) ! *sees Josh's pants grow in size* Joshy..W-what's going on down tere...?"

"Uhh..*thinks about how Tiff was all over the penis that one night*...Im..Getting horny, girls.."

"*looks at Macey with a confused look* Are yous..growtings a horn..?"

"No, it's.../..It's when a guy is getting sexually aroused and...Their penis grows..You..Saw it before, Tiff.."

"-q- y-yes..I d-dids...*thumps on the floor instinctively* M-my foots. I-it's twitching like befores /"

"(Before...Oh, last night!) T-tiff...That means you're getting horny too.."

"*starts thumping the ground too* J-joshy, my foot wont stoping eiter...M-mind if we sawed how bigger is it..? =/="

"(*sighs* I know where this is going...) I mean..You did ask.." replied Josh, sitting on the bed, undoing his belt.

—LEMON TERRITORY—

The twins closed in on him as he was about to reveal his dick to them. They then were an inch away from his crotch, drooling, and made him nervous to reveal his dong while looking away. "oxo...OxO..*grabs his pants, splitting them down the middle and watches as his cock flops around as he jumps back. gasps* It..It's even bigger tan befores..OqO" commented Tiffany, eagerly grasping his cock with both hands as it realized some visible steam, "L-let's try to keep it down, you two..They'll hear us and-" he whispers, "*holds his mouth with one hand* Let 'em..I wants them to hear what we're gonna do to you -u-" Tiff deviously told him, "W-we? Am I...?" reacted Mace, who's hand was also on Josh's big sausage, quickly liking the feel of it's throbbiness. "*puts lips on his dick, looking more sexually engaged with lowered eyes, nibbles* Mmmmm..Thats nice and hard..Your turn" Tiff said to her Loppuny sister, who quickly did the same, slobbering her tongue all over his shaft, surprising Josh and Tiff. "*pulls her head back* H-hey, dont take alls the fun!...Let's do it together.." Tiff suggests, Macey nods a yes before they swarming his long, upright cock with their moist tongues as it bobs around. "(W-whoa you two...This is starting to feel too good..) Damn girls..Your tongues are so wet..*sees Tiff trying to deepthroat the cock* T-tiff? o_o..*sees she put it all the way down her throat, sucking on the dong slowly* Oooooooh Tiffy..-/-" Josh moans, enjoying his first Pokemon's oral service, gripping a pillow behind him. Macey getting more and more eager herself, she drops Josh's down slowly while watching and fingering herself instinctively, "*bends over while self-fingering pussy* Lopuuuun~..J-joshy..I dont know what Im doing..but it..it feel so goods /o" she says to him, "Y-you're...Masturbating, Mace..To relieve yourself" he tells her, "...*stops* I want you to do it.." she replied, climbing on top of the bed, then gets on him. His blush becomes redder and redder by the second as him and the second Loppuny make close eye contact as she soon pants in his face. "...Turn around..Let me see where it's wet" he ordered and she did so, bending over in his face, showing her ass and dripping pussy to him, "*looks at him shyly* R-relieve me...Joshy.." she pled, and he grabs her big round ass, scooting it close enough to him. He squeezes it, making her wince and starts stroking his tongue into her wet cunt, "H-h-hu-Lopuuuun~...[Oh yes, Jooooosh~] /" she moaned in her native tongue as he gave her a good cunnilingus, burying his fingers into her soft ass, between the ferns of her fur. Moans were starting to fill the room as everyone feeling stimulation. "*takes cock out of mouth, taps the tip on the tongue* Ah, Josh~ I..I love sucking your penis..it's so big and warm.." Tiff moaned, "...You can..also call it a cock" he informed, "I love it..Your cock, J-Joshy, I love sucking your cock =Q=" she moaned some more before resuming her blowjob, "I-Im...about to- Ugh! *starts cumming in her mouth*...Cum" Josh lately informed as she swallows some of the cum and takes out the cock in her mouth, only to get stringy pastings on her face, eye and ear with last pumps of semen. His vision started to blur and loosened his grip on Mace's ass, but seeing this, she wanted to continue being violated, so she turned around. "*starts closing eyes* (boy...That sure was-) *is being sat on by Macey, her opened pussy on lips* MGPPHMM?!" Josh muffled, "*feels the muffle vibrate throughout body* Aaaaaagh~..*moves hips back and forth* K-keeps doing tat, Jos.." she moaned, her wetness being swallowed by his mouth, with his hands holding her ass up. "*sees Macey grinding all over his face and mouth. wipes the cum off of face* Dont hog all the fun, Mace! oVo" Tiff said in frustration, climbing up on the bed and doing some grinding of her own on his cock, trying to stiffen him as she held her sister's shoulders. In no time, Tiffy was able get him pretty hard as his dong grew from between her asscheeks, putting a seductive face on when she looked at him (from around Macey), and the two made eye contact, she made him enter in her, beginning their vaginal funtime as he tried to hang in there with Tiff making quite some noise, squishy noises and all. "S-something's coming, Joshy..J-joshy!" warned and moaned Macey with squint eyes, spurting all over his face, slowing down her grinding while catching her breath, "(Good..Now she's starting to feel tired. Now's my cue!) *looks innocently at him, a hand on one cheek* Am..Am I doings good, Joshy?" she asked, "Uh huh...Faster" he ordered. which gladly did, making the bed rock and everyone starts wincing. Tiff soon started wrapping her arms around Macey, squeezing on his dick inside her with her vaginal walls, "D-damn you're real tight, Tiff -/" he comments, preparing to spew again. "*big tits are grabbed by his hands* J-joshy?" Macey reacts, getting her tiddies massaged by his hands meanwhile Tiff feels his dick throbbing, "! Are you almos dones? F-finish me! Finish me, Joshy~~! /" Tiff urged, and in a few moments of everyone moaning together, his oozes finally erupts into her pussy, "LOOOOPUUUU-UUN!~~~~~~" she ecstatically moaned with an opened mouth and her eyes rolling upwards; Their privates becoming web in love juices when sharing a genital-locked orgasm. His second Lopunny stops wincing, and stops when his arms gave out, enduring his orgasm from cumming inside Tiff. His face and body got very sweaty from such steamy sex between him and his horny Pokemons. Macey gets her couch off of his mouth as a silver lining draws from his lips during this movement, and Tiff leans forward on her back, catching her breath. Josh's vision finally gives in and he falls into a well-needed slumber.

When he awakes, our...Questionable trainer finds himself under the covers, with both of the Lopunnys looking into his eyes lewdly, though satisfied, twirling their fingers on his chest. "*sees that their furs are still ruffled* (...I cant believe I had sex with them...Aw shit, how the hell am I gonna tell my friends about this? Cant just be like..Damn, I dunno what'd I even say..Just hope they'd understa-)" he was thinking to himself as the two Pokemon were snuffling up on him, but was interrupted when a staff member barged into the room, looking pissed. His low-browed angry stare stunned Josh, along with his Kecleon, "*looks at both Loppunys, who jumped at the sight of the employee* Uuuuuuh o_o...I can explai-" Josh tries to reason, "Use Synchroniose" he interrupts with a command, "Kec Kec!" said his Kecleon, blowing the three of them away with a powerful shockwave, tossing them outside the window" he interrupts with a command, "Kec Kec!" said his Kecleon, making the three of them glow blue and lift in the air, then get tossed outside the window, "WHOOOAHH!" the three screamed, falling from a two story floor, into a convenient big bush...Except Macey, who landed on her ass, sending a shock throughout her body with her eyes popping open. "*rustles out of the bushes, rolling out of it, pulling a leg that was caught deep in the leaves* Ouch! Damn was that a fall o. *picks leaves out of hair, looks at Macey*...Mace, you ok there?" he asked, then sees her fall on her back, fainted. "M-Mace! *runs to her, holding her* ...*sees Tiff come out of the bush, who was much deeper in it* Ugh, Tiff, looks like she fainted from that fall. Imma have to put her in her...*checks pockets for Pokeballs*...Your Pokeballs were still in that room! Dammit!" he cursed, "W-what're we gonnas dos?" Tiff worriedly asked, "*sighs* Gonna have to buy some new ones tomorrow. I think the PokeMarts are closed" he answers, texting his friends for help. Josh has Tiff carry Macey in her arms as they walked away from the building. The three (technically two) took a walk around town, seeing if they had a place they could sleep on, finding very few spots, even for a fun-looking area. Josh's friends (two of 'em) did eventually reply, with one telling him to go to sleep and the other saying he should get some tents for the journey. "*sighs* We'll have to rest somewhere high up, where no one can see us. We definitely aren't sleeping in the wild, not with normal Pokemon being very dangerous nowadays" he informed Tiff, "Hmm..*looks behind, then upwards to a Farris wheel* I can kick throughs the window and carry us up theres" Tiff suggests, pointing up at it, "Then...Guess it's the best spot we have. Go ahead" he complies. As mentioned, Tiff jumped very high with Bounce and gave the window of the top pod a good Jump Kick from another below it. "*gets closer to the Farris wheel* (I'd figure it'd budged at least a little with someone on it, but no..The thing looks a bit old too)" he thought to himself, watching Tiff put her sis in the opened pod and coming back out. The Lopunny lands on the ground in front of Josh, taking him high up with her strong legs and they stand on top of the carrier. He then carefully swings himself inside, along with Tiff. "*rubs face, sees that wallet in his pocket* Alright..We still have money on us. Well, let's sleep up here for tonight, k?" said Josh with Tiff nodding, kicking another window down to put her feet through it then finally went to sleep, up against his arms. Our Trainer took one last look at Macey, who was laid on her back in between the seats, before getting some shut-eye himself.

...Meanwhile from a seat below them, "*looks up from below, crawling out of a carrier, then crawls up to where the three are sleeping, giving them a devilish smile* Hmmhmm, so they made this one their own little hidden resting spot. *slowly wags tail* He looks a bit of a looker with that curly hair and freckles.. Anyways, I could smell their sexual aromas a mile away. I'll let master know now" said a quiet, arousing slithery Pokemon, spying on the team. "*sees her climbing down, flaps closer to her* And who're you spyin' on?" asked a Honchkrow, surprising the Salazzle, "*turns to him, calming down* Well if you're so curious, this Joshy boy and his Lopunnys have beaten their first Gym today and are up here, nuzzled together" she answered, "(Master Nilius..Seems as though your son finally began his Journey..Which can only mean one thing..) Hon..Honchkrow [He wants the truth]" he lowly said, flying away. The Salazzle watched him fly off while crawling down the Farris wheel, "Lazzle laz [Whatever his business was, dont care. Time to report back]" she said to her, scurrying into the nearby forest. A distant middle-aged man saw her passing by, and she zips past him from a meter away, who she didnt notice at all. "*Honchkrow lands on gloved arm* So he is there..Im sorry, son...All cause I believed in him, you got dragged into this..." he lowly said to himself, walking off into the forest, with a Salamance waiting for him. Only thing that noticed him was Void, who hid behind a separate tree. "If only I heard what that Honchcrow said. Crave heard heard him though..Just who the hell is this geezer?" Void asked himself before swiftly leaping above the trees, seemingly into the moon and into the many shadows it casts over.

What's the fate of our team of underdogs in the Eulia Region? Will they be able contest against stronger, more cunning Gym Leaders as they go along? What did his daddy mean by what he said? Did he pay child support? Will the scripts get better from here? When will I finish the other fanfics? Find out next time on this action-packed, Lopunny twins fanfic erotica...Hopefully not next month, but soon!


	3. Chapt 3: The Terrifying Team Zenith

Hello readers! May seem like im back from the dead, but here's another chapter of our favorite twins!...Ok i may have to explain myself a bit. So since December was so dam busy for us, my job's schedule has been going thru some significant shifts by the week, and have been adding some real hours to everyone's times, so i've been having problems with getting used to that. More hours means im more likely to get tired when i get home...Other times, i just wanna jerk it to sleep lol. What's also been fucking me up is how me and my gf have been trying to spend more time with each other more, and solving some of our issues together (ik, a bit ironic if you've seen the stuff that i jot down), and this is before AND after work stuff, so she's been really eating out my time-pussy.

I more than likely gonna still be off as far as when i get to my fics, but imma try to make this the year where i finish a fic or two and do new ones, cuz, while do like where most are going, i honestly miss finishing them. This way, yall dont have to wait so dam long for another chapter, like with what's been going on lately. If i ever promise "it should be out by monday (and it's saturday)" then flip a quarter and try to get heads, cuz that's how likely i am to make that happen lol. Lastly my sex drive has been a bit wonky lately (I KNOW, BIG SHOCKER), so i've been trying to figure myself out with that too. Anyways, mega-ramble is over, read my fuckery.

Chapter 3: The Terrifying Team Zenith —

Despite the light beaming down on our team, they do not wake. Though what was more apparent was a growing group of flapping noises outside the broken window. "*hears the mix of buzzing and flapping noises* h...huh..? *slowly opens eyes, looking out the window* What the- Pidgeottos and a Yanma?" somewhat reacted Josh. The three Pidgeottos and Yanma looked at each other, speaking amongst themselves. Hearing the murmurs, Macey wakes up, looking up at the airborne Pokemon, then quickly had a shock. "*leans up to Josh* They ares deciding eiter to ares you oar to got you downs" she quietly says in his ear, "H-hey! Im not doing any crime, guys" Josh tries to assure, "Tooo! Otoo! {Quiet, you! We're in charge here!}" said one of the Pidgeottos. He then notices how they aren't hasty as a yet-to-be-met Team Zenith member, or an officer Jenny's Pokemon. "(Hmmmm..Wish my friends warned me about this..Who'd these Pokemon belong to...)" Josh thought some more, but saw that the other Pidgeotto was Peaking Tiffany's head, making her kick him through the cart's roof...Oh damn. "PIDGE, PIDGE! OoO {Tylor, No!}" one of the Pidgeottos reacts, "(Eeerrrgh..! That Loppuny is too strong for us. We'll have to report back!) Yan! Yanma, Yanma! {Group! Leave 'em be, and get Tylor so we can report back to the Rangers!}" said the Yanma ordered and they followed his lead as he zips away.

Puzzled by the situation as Tiffany wakes up, Josh texts his friend about what just happened. He then grabbed her large ear and wiggled it. "...hehe...Ehahaha, hey stop, tat tickles! *opens eyes at Josh* Oh moranin' Josy! *stands up* Ow! *pats head* Was somtin' poking my hed?" she asked, "Some Pokemon were trying to wake you up..I don't know who they belong to. *looks over the cart* I dont see any trainers outside so they were sent here. *looks at the ceiling's hole* Oh and you kicked one of them through the ceiling" Josh explained, "An I wes stel aslept? *giggles* Guest donet knows my own strenth ow-. Well lemme take uz downs" replied Tiff, carrying Josh and jumps down with him, followed by Macey. He remembers that the next town was Galvin City, and already sees a path to there up ahead, but has a small hole they'll have to crawl through. Thinking about letting Macey go first really makes him blush. His first Lopunny didn't like that look he had, and was slowly piecing it together. "C-can..I-I mean, mind g-going first, Macey?" Josh asks nervously, pointing to the small hole that was behind him. She nods, going to the odd exit from town, then her sister grabs her arm, "Lopun Lopun! Punny Pun! {Now wait there, sis! He's trying something on you! Im going} (But wait..If I go first, he'll see the butt of whoever's...Daaahg!) *turns to me* P-promise yous will wont-ent to look, kays? M" said Tiff, "(It's..It's like she has a radar for my deep intents! /...or was I that obvious) Dont worry, Tiff. I wont look " Josh promises, looking away. She then urges Macey to go in first while keeping an eye on him, her hands resting on her hips as she fits through the town exit. The rustling gets louder and kicking noises come from the ground, "! Punny..? {Sis...?} *sees that she's stuck in the hole with her feet kicking, gasps* L-lopun! {M-macey!}" she reacts worrisomely. Hearing the distress, Josh turns to them, and sees Macey's big ass wiggling and bouncing as she struggles out of the hole, now can't help but to stare as he gets erect. Unsure what to do, Tiff waited for her sister to get out on her own, only for her to be still stuck as she was only able to stand on her feet, with her arms and head plugging up said "exit". And...Josh watches her shake her ass left and right, "*slaps him into the ground* PUNNYYY! {HELP HEEEER!}" loudly ordered the angered Lopunny, "S-sorry! *coughs blood* I-Im comin'!" he said in some pain as he gets behind her, with her ass planted in his pelvis. Once he realized his position, he froze for a moment, but once he saw Tiff closing in, he finally starts pulling, quickly popping her out of the not-so-corridor corridor. "*picks the twigs and leaves out of her puffy ears* Well, looks like we'll have to find another...wait..(Those flying Pokemon..) Macey, what did those Pokemon say before they left?" Josh asked, "Sometings arbout reporting baq to..To Rangers?" she answered, "Rangers..I know we haven't seen any of those on the way here, so they must've came from the other side of here!) *looks up the wall* Looks like we have no other way you tw- *sees Tiff trying to chew through the small, branch-woven exit* Tiff, stop that! We're not eating our way through! *sees her stop, looking back* You two are gonna have to take me over this big wall" he tells them and they comply.

He held onto Macey as she made the first leap up the vine-woven and grassy wall (a 40ft jump), followed by Tiff, who climbed beside her. Josh enjoys the ride as his waists discretely rested right on her ass. The older sister puts her ear on the wall for a second and hears a ton of buzzing on the other side. As much as he wanted to enjoy his cushiony ride, the subtle buzzing started vibrating through his body, making him cautious. "Something...Something's up, you tw- *sees a few drills pierce through the large bush* OOWOOWOUU- Quick, girls! Step on it!" Josh rashly commanded, and they race up the wall at break-neck speeds with Agility! The trainer was holding on as tight as possible, but to no success as, by the time they jumped above the wall, Josh finds himself upside-down in the air, seeing the opposition...Make that MANY oppositions, cuz he was seeing a dozen Beedrills in front of him, and a forest filled with them below. "(OxO..What the hell's with all these Bee Pokemon?!) *sees one fly up close with it's drill appendage cocked back* Tiff! Macey! Catch me!" he shouts desperately, getting skewered by the opposing Beedrill on the side of his arm, resulting in a loud grunt as his arm's skin stretching. Tiffany stomps down on the oversized Bee's head, darting it to the ground as she holds Josh in her arms as they land on the hedge's roof. "*covers arms* Damn, I might be bleeding out quite a bit! (There's way too many for us to handle without me dying. We'll have to run through them all somehow!) Tiff, *sees several Beedrills approach from below* get rid of them so we can get on the ground!" Josh ordered, "Lopuuuuunn!{RAAAAAAAAAH!}" Tiff howls, bringing out her fighting spirit and delivers a flurry of kicks from one leg at blinding speeds, making the incoming Beedrills drop like flies. She then zips to the ground by running down the wall, with even more Beedrills popping out of it. This moment was in slow motion for her as more adrenaline kicked in for her, and soon she Foresought over a dozen of them coming out of it, gracefully dodging them with ease. Seeing this from above, falling with us, Macey came face-to-face with us while upside-down, and once she reached her hand out, Tiffany leans her head down and jumps at her. Her sister grabs her puffy ears, and throws them behind her, shooting them through a few Beedrill in the way as the momentum glides her into the dangerous wall. Macey lands on it while still falling, her feet brushing through the grassy surface and jumps away from it with a strong leap, following her sister and trainer. Josh and Tiff quickly land, then take off running again, "(Just what..Was that..? No time to gawk! How'd she know those Beedrill would come out the wall like that? It's like she...Has Foresight?) Tiff, did you just learn a new move?!" Josh reacts, "I dints knuw! I..I just saws it alls come out mi!" she answered in a haste, "...Tiff, use Foresight! *looks back, seeing Macey above the trees* Macey, Agility!" he commands, which gives Tiffany an internal spark, triggering her Foresight. "(Tons of...Sludge!) *looks ahead, and jumps high in the air with Bounce, seeing a wave of Sludge Bombs take down the trees in it's wake, then eyes out the line of Beedrill that caused it* (There! I can actually see these attacks coming)" Tiffany thought, making the territorial Pokemon stare at her in puzzlement. Keeping her Foresight on, Tiff makes a smile, as Macey delivers many blows to waves of Beedrills ahead, making the path clearer as they team can now see Galvin City.

However, only one obstacle stands in their way, an open sea, with only a narrow path of metal supporters suspending them...And more Beedrills. "Just how many are there?! Tiff, land! This is our final stand before making it. (..Wait! The way we blasted through them at first..) Macey! *sees the army of Beedrills gather Sludge Bombs in their mouths* You gotta throw us again!" Josh loudly shouts, and Macey drops in front of them. Tiff uses Foresight again and throws Josh to Macey, "Lopun pun! Punny punny! {Sis, you have to lead! Blast through them with your best move and I'll throw!}" quickly plotted Tiff to Macey, grabbing her ears, spinning around at great velocities and throwing her straight into the wall of the large Bee mons. "*flies into the many Sludge Bombs with the Beedrills behind them and a few charging a Solar Beam* (T-tiff, I..I..No! I have to!) *closes eyes* (FOR JOOOOSH!) LOPUUUUNNN!" she shouts, making her ears rapidly punch in front of her at incredible speed, making a wall of her own out of her furious Return, breaking through the Sludge Bombs, withstanding their explosions on her. Though, she gets stabbed in her sides from Twineedle by one Beedrill, she lashes out with another fury of Return, blowing away the rest of the army due to it's great power. Tired, she drops to the water, but she is thrusted back into the air by Tiff, who uses Bounce off of a fallen Beedrill's body as the rest rain into the waters below. Soaring through the air, the team rolls onto the cliff, exhausted and wounded. "Well I'll be damned. Seems they made it, Vrey" said Void from a top the tree, speaking to Vreyian, who's behind the tree, "Heh. They barely made it if I don't hear them walking this way. *sees a few Zenith members scouting the area* Let's see them handle this next. Our peeping's over, Void" he says back to Void, walking away with his Weavile.

Josh and the gang took a breather as Josh was still in Macey's arms...Kinda specifically in between her big tits, making him blush while opening his eyes. "(o/0..Uuuh AHEM) *pets her on the head* Heheh..Good work, Mace..I knew I could- Ulgh! *holds bleeding stomach and right arm, which has purpled* (M-my arm got poisoned? Then my wound re-opened? Not good) *sees a person with a red overcoat and a black hood step up to us* Who the hell...?" Josh says, with his heart racing gradually as the suspicious figure comes closer. Another look at him, he holds a jagged knife close to his chest, and puts on a grimace face with what Josh could barely see. Also he noticed a necklace with a flat metal symbol, seeming like a broken Pokeball. "(What-what does this mean? Why's he getting so close?)" Josh then thought, "Upon the will and might of the Zenith..Accept your death...!" he said with a crazed expression, stabbing his knife down at Josh, "WHOA!" Josh reacts, intercepting the strike with his shoe, which made the knife get stuck inside of, right between his toes, "What the hell's the big idea?! Who the fuck are you to be trying to kill me out of nowhere?!" he then asked with confusion on his face, "Team Zenith...Zenith is the only way!" he exclaimed, "(Team Zenith..? They really don't seem to be on my side) *bats gaze to Tiff* Tiff! Get up! This psycho's trying to kill me! *sees her not reply* TIFF! *the knife grazes upward, and plunges into my purple arm* AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Josh screams in agony, and pushes him back with the other arm as the stabbed on bleeds out. Upon hearing his painful screams, Tiffany dashes at the Zenith member, kicking his jaw violently, sending him flying backwards. "PUN PUN PUNNY! {NO ONE DOES THAT TO JOSHY AND LIVES!}" his Loppuny said loudly, seeing his hood drip with blood and he coughs out a bunch of blood as well before he limps away. "*sees a group of them look at Josh as they help their injuried comrade* LOPUN PUNNY! {COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YOU}" she warns to them, gripping her fists very tightly. The small group tries send out a few of their own Pokemon, but stopped when they see an Aurora Beam strike the ground and kicked up dirt in front of them. "Umbreon, Faint Attack" said a trainer's voice from the distance, surprising everyone and an Umbreon suddenly appears, taking down the Zenith members one by one. "(Wow, and that's an Umbreon doing this? I cant even se-)" Josh was thinking but suddenly gets snagged up by the trainer, "*opens Pokeballs with one hand* Return Umbreon. You too, Froslass" he also said, escaping with Josh, the two now on a big Fearrow. The Fearow then takes up Tiffany and Macey holds on to his leg as they fly into the city.

"Nice save there. We really were in quite a pickle."

"I saw. I think I got spotted by these guys myself, but they still came at you like that."

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, Im nobody, really. Just a Ranger trying to help. Danger's all around, yknow."

"Wait. Ranger...?"

"Pokemon Ranger. Never heard of us?"

"N-no.. Of all things, I'd never expect you guys to help in a Region like this."

"We've grown scarce these days. Many wouldn't wanna join the Rangers, knowing how we can wind up dead at any given fight out here. That's why we made it our mission to save the innocent instead of fighting, Trainer and Pokemon alike."

"The hell were those guys? Said he was a Zenith member but.."

"*makes Fearow flop down into the city* Team Zenith. We've been at a constant struggle against them for the longest. Their goal is to snuff out any Trainer they deem unworthy for their vision."

"And that'd be...?"

"To release all Pokemon, and make a world of nothing but Pokemon.."

"What?! Cant they see this isn't what Pokemon would want? They should know how close Pokemon get towards their Trainer!"

"Sad to say..Not many share that same thought in this Region. *hops off of Fearow*"

"[Macey] (J-josh..What does he...) *looks to Josh with concern*"

"Huh..?"

"Our Region..Trainers more than often abuse their Pokemon one way or the other. Us Rangers also wanna make it our mission to teach everyone that Pokemon should at least be treated as friends, but unfortunately..We just dont know how to go about that. Not when our forces have became so few, and most of us Rangers are centered in this city, busy with several Zenith groups that've been sited here."

"(Those Trainers at the Gym..If most out there are like them..) Then...Look. Im going to be the League Champion and spread that message while Im at it."

"Heh. Maybe then, anyone interested in joining the Rangers won't think it's so bad. Much appreciated..Uh Name?"

"Name's Josh."

"I'll tell everyone about you, Josh. Glad to meet you."

"One thing I dont get though..The previous town I was in..Those guys seem to be fond of their Pokemon."

"From here on, you'll see a new sort of people, and they wont see Pokemon so highly."

"Really..."

"Our scout groups say all the time that most people in the Region dont like Pokemon due to being around so many of their violent behaviors."

"...Is that right.."

"Jush..."

"...Spreading what you told me can only go so far it seems..Well Im trying to find my dad and piecing what's been going on with him not being home."

"I dunno what to tell you then. You have the Ranger's support, ok? *gets back on Fearow, waving farewell* Good luck with your Journey, Josh."

"..Yeah...Oh Mace, did you say something?"

"*points at Tiff* L-luk.."

"*turns to Tiff* Tiff what's-...*sees her eyes turning white, then holds her shoulders* TIFF! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"S-she..Sge loings er soight..*covers eyes, crying*"

"J-j-jishs! D-does somethin'! I cont zee! *holds eyes*"

"Tiff! Stay with me!...! (Her sight...WAIT! It has to be from overusing her Future Sight earlier! She just learned the move too!) Tiff, your Future Sight! How many times did you use?!"

"U-uuuuhh..I dun't know!"

"(Even worse!) Quick you two, we gotta find the Pokemon Center! Tiff, hold my hand!" Josh urged to both of them as he holds his younger Loppuny's hand. But oh no, if that Ranger said they're still in the middle of a power struggle, then..! "Halt, Trainer! Submit!" said one of the Zenith members, stopping Josh and the team as they see a group of them staring them down. "*sees them raise their Pokeballs* Drrrg Macey! (We dont have time to deal with these psychos!) Get us outta here, and fast!" Josh orders Macey, who lifts both him and Tiff, jumping away, over buildings with ease. She sees another Zenith group coming out of the corner, and before she could jump away again, she's tied down with a String Shot from a Dustox, slamming them into the ground as she loses grip of the two of them. One of their Scizors dashes in to tear at them to shreds. Better think fast of he'll make sushi outta them! "(Dammit! Macey can't move and Tiff still cant see! What should I do now?!) TIFF! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Josh hollers out loud, then hears a big TINK and sees the Scizor crash into a building, "Huh? *looks straight ahead* Who the...? *sees a Weavile in front*...Hey, aren't you that Vrey guy's Weavile?! The hell're you came from?!" Josh reacts, "*lowers claw, slicing the webs that tangled Macey up* That doesn't matter. Im not doing this from the goodness of my heart. Vrey told me to tell you that the Center is held by Zenith Territory. Get away from here and find the Ranger's Base. So run like hell and move it!" Void told them, ever making the Zenith hesitant to make another attack as Josh nods, hastily running from the situation with his girls.

Unsure of where the Base would be, he fortunately sees a building with "Rangers" written on it. Trusting it, the team hurry to the blue and white building. Once they got close, two people drop down in front of them, "*jumps back* Macey, you know the dri-", "Wait, calm down! We're one of the Rangers!" one of the Rangers interrupt, puzzling Josh, "You..Mind putting your Pokemon away?" he then asked. The young trainer puts his Pokemon away in their balls, followed with a relieved sigh. "You had two Loppuny on you? And you got this far? Dont see that everyday, eh Cy?" commented the other Ranger, "I heard you guys could heal my Pokemon...Or rather that the Pokemon Center got taken over..._ _" Josh said lowly, "Oh we can, but our recovery machine isn't as good. It'd take time to heal your Pokemon up" said Cypress, "Better than getting through those guys. Im on a Journey, but I dont wanna deal with that many goons, yknow" Josh lets them know, "Right, so...You dont have to, but would you wanna join the Rangers?" Cypress asks, "Huh...Maybe after Im done with my Journey but thanks for the offer. If I can crash here with the girls for a bit, that'd be great" Josh answers, "Girls, eh? Heh what a babe-magnet we got here, J" said the other Ranger, "Hmph. You can say that" Josh replies with a smirk. "*trades a glance with J* Uuh, y'see we dont mind that going on here. Some of our members are close with their Pokemon too" Cypress then informs, seeing Josh's shoulder jump in surprise, "(W-well damn..How these guys are from the rest is so different o o;)" he thinks to himself, stepping inside with them.

The interior...Actually wasn't all that huge, since...Well I'll let J explain. "Look on your face says you're surprised. Even now we're still building the rest of the interior" he tells Josh, putting a puzzled look on his face, "We've just been so busy with all these goons...And we're short-staffed" Cy says, "...By how many?" Josh asks, "...Your Pokemon need to recover, right? Here, lemme see 'em. *Josh gives the Pokeballs* I'll let you know when they're good, k? ^^;;;" he quickly says. Unnerved about the situation, Josh turns to J about..Well this.

"Now then..How many y'all have here? _ _"

"..10...Last time I counted..."

"...EXCUSE ME."

"Look, we do our best on our own and-"

"Is that why you guys are so eager to have me on board?"

"...Well.."

"Especially when I mentioned my two Loppunys?"

"D-dont take it the wrong way, we need all the help we can get."

"Please tell me you guys had more than this."

"N-...Kinda."

"What's that even mean?"

"After this whole Zenith thing, a good...30 went missing..For months."

"W-what the hell?!"

"The ones that saved and helped you out were the best we have here. Our first groups didn't have the best luck."

"But this is HQ, right?"

"If it wasnt for our leader, we wouldn't be nearly as strong."

"And that'd be?"

"Terrantio. If it wasnt for him and his team, this place would've been taken over by now."

"Is his team that strong?"

"Definitely. He doubles as the city's Gym Leader."

"So is this...?"

"Yes. This place is technically a Gym as well."

"Wow..So I've been in a Gym this whole time."

"I think you said that you're a trainer too, so you must be on your Journey, and trying to get his Badge."

"You guessed it."

"Suit yourself. Your Loppuny team are at a disadvantage though."

"Oh really?"

"You'll see. Hope you're good at type matchups."

"hmm..."

"Will you face him now?"

"Uh lemme stay til tomorrow and I'll face him, hopefully win in the process."

"Really be careful too. He's the one that stopped all fights when things got out-of-hand for us, and he always made everyone pick up the slack."

"He sounds powerful then. I'll let the girls know."

"While you're waiting, this way to the guest room. *leads the way*"

"What's J stand for?"

"Oh yeah, we go by letters sometimes. So Im just Agent J."

"Got a real name?"

"...I don't know. My parents, they..."

"I-Im sorry I brought it up. Just show me the room" Josh says to him, still being led the way. They went up this one flight of stairs, leading to a sizable, squared, empty room where another set of stairs can be seen on the other side of the room. "*looks down, seeing a medium sized bed and a dimmed light shining in one corner* Well i feel like the guest of honor" Josh sarcastically said, "This is where we keep the rescued, but y'see..You're the only that'll be in here. It's..Pretty rare we use this place at all" Agent J says, "(That rough, eh...)" he thinks to himself, "We initially planned this spot to be a room to be where a challenging Trainer preps themselves up before taking on the Leader, since..Those stairs lead to him and...*sees Josh stare blankly* I know..Not the most exciting but..L-lemme go check on your Pokemon" he said before walking back down the stairs, Josh then flopping on the bed. He then wonders, "What kind of guy is this Gym Leader? Is he gonna be honorable? Hot-Blooded? Manipulative?...I gotta be ready". His feelings swelling with worry for his Loppunys, starting to grip his chest. Suddenly he hears noises coming up the stairs, it's footsteps and that made him sit up. "Y-you're the one with a twin of Loppunys, right?! Come look at this!" urged from a separate Ranger, "(Dammit! What am I doing?! I should've been down there with them!) C-coming!" he replied, rushing down the stairs.

By the time he gets to the recovery machine, located downstairs in a corner, Josh seems Tiff hunched in a corner. He asks "*looks at Macey, who gives a saddened look* M-mace? *looks back at Tiff* Tiffy, what's the matter with-", "Jushs stoy away! Dunt!" Tiffany tries to order, "Tiff, what's wrong?! What's up with- *grabs her arm and turns her around, seeing that both of her eyes are gray* H-huh...? Is..I thought you guys healed them..." Josh says, looking at her in awe, "We did and we...They should be..It only takes about a minute and..." a Ranger weakly says, "JUSH! *holds onto him tightly* I DUNT WANNA CEANT ZEE! JUUUISH!" Tiff begged of him, "(Tiff..) *tries not to cry*...Put her back in the ball..Have that machine run all night..She needs her eyes" Josh orders, "We..Never did anything like this, but..We'll try..You rest up" Cypress assures to him before he goes upstairs with Macey. She was looking really worried for her sister, like, they were barely together for a few days and suddenly she sees her going through blindness? Da hell? Holding her hands together the whole time, they got to Josh's little room...I think y'all know where this is heading.

"*sits next to Josh on the bedboard* (It's a bit...lonesome in here..Really wish sis was here with us..Us..Oh, I-Im actually alone with Josh now o/o) *feels his hand on shoulder, slightly jumps* J-j-jesh? 0/0"

"Oh sorry, too sudden? I wanted to calm you down a bit. You got a bit more tense than usual and.."

"mmm..eh- Ohs she didtent rely lat me knew abut tat time you twos wore in de shower togeter. was tat lie? ^^"

"Uhh..(shower...Oh) You mean when we were in the hotel. It...It got pretty awkward for me honestly."

"hmm akwerd?"

"I...Didnt think about it, but yeah, I...Never got washed by a Pokemon before. ;"

"*looks a bit puzzled* Wer yu...ok wit her doingi yat wit yu?"

"Umm..Well..Like, I dunno, like I didn't really think about it in the moment."

"Is it cuz..shee wes cute to yu?"

"*scratches head* W-well she was real cute as a Buneary. ^_^"

"Shes wes tying to til me abut more dat happen in it, sooo.."

"(Oh she was...Oh man. I don't know how she'll react to this but..) Y'see..She...She was washing my..pelvis..Then my penis..Then I let her touch it just with her paw.../"

"O/O S-she was?"

"Y-yeah.."

"A...A Bineary usually isn't tat...Active.."

"Huh...She..Even twitched her foot on me. I dont know if.."

"*giggles* she musta rely enjoys hersalf when touchings you. that meanted she got so exixited for you. It is a bit rare to sees."

"Well..heh, then the maid knocked on our door to let us know that the food was ready for us.."

"an ten?"

"(..._ _ her mispronouncings are getting to me. really killing what boner i was trying to have) ahem, do...Do you think we need to work on your speech?"

"Uh? I-is tisit steel tat bads? / x \"

"N-no I mean...Umm..I..Remember that guy Vrey said that he had his Pokemon teach each other how we Humans talk. He can teach any Pokemon on his own, if memory serves."

"Hmm. Coulds we git da help ferum he Weavel or him?"

"You were being taught by him, right? How'd he do it?"

"Uhh..he..it like...*puts fingers in Josh's mouth, forming shapes in his lips and tongue* While he was doings dis, he teld me many whords in my eors."

"o Q o...o D o...o x o (uuuuh...Just what the hell does he do with his Pokemon all day? How'd he even think of this?) *takes her fingers away* I...Think I get the picture, Mace.."

"*giigles* Sorroys, you looks so funny when I did dat. ^ ^"

"Yeah real funn- *accidentally puts hand on her ass, squeezing it, jerks it away* Oh sorry. didnt mean to.."

"I-it fine..x"

"...Uh..I...Did have this thought..If I bathed with you at the time..I..Might've not answered the door.."

"O-oh? o o"

"Cuz...After first hearing you on the phone..I touched myself on my night, thinking of how hot you'd be if I met you..and if we did it.."

"(That's..a bit pervy but..) *wags tail* T-thank..I feels a wee more prety. ^/^;"

"Now..Since you told me about Vreyian's methods...What if I do that to your...Privates?"

"00...o xo *sees his boner start growing* (He's..getting horny again ) *slowly spreads legs, putting on foot on the bed* If you...Wanna tries.../"

"Ok...*leans in, puts lips under her long ear, sticks two fingers in her moist, twitchy pussy, hearing an unclamping sound while opening the vaginal lips* Repeat this..*stretches it slowly while speaking* An...al..Sex"

"(I...L-like this way more..) A-anal..Sex.."

"*still stretches the lips in shapes* I am..Really..Hot down here.."

" 'I am..Really..H-hut down here..' / q \"

"Again."

" 'I am..Really..Hot down here..' -Q-"

"Good girl..Now this..*starts stretching it again*'I like being pumped..Full of seamen..' " 'I...loik-' "

"MmMmmm. *stretches the pussy real wide*"

"EEEK! O"

"Now again."

" 'I like being pumped..Full..O-of seamen..' "

"My Trainer's seamen."

"(J-josh..This is..kinda much..) C-can we..Not get so naughty?"

"I think you know why.." Josh replied, lowering his head to his Loppuny's cunt, licking the top of it, "J-jesh.._q_" she moaned, already flipping her head backwards. Josh soon buries his mouth into her wet pussy, their lips getting more soaked by the second as Macey held her hands together in between her tits, taking the oral pleasuring upon her genital region. Her ears flop a few times while moaning, an orgasming building from her lower body, making her legs behind inward and shake. The pussy was really warm and cozy..Something that Josh would dream to feel if he had the chance to play with her when he was in the bath with Tiff. He even imagines blissfully about him being caught by the maid as she runs upon finding him doing his Pokemon, giving them more alone time to finish their session...If you can call this blissful. Josh's indecent fantasy was cut when he hears whimpers from Macey, met with a sudden gush of juices that sprayed his face and mouth, "*coughs* Jeez Mace..Guess you're ready for us to do it" he supposed, "Y-y-yah..h-here..*gets up, presses against the wall, shakes jiggly ass at him* I-I know yos..like lookings tat my..R-rear.." she says with a shy shiver in her voice, "(O-oh M-mace..) *starts jerking it to the view she's giving me* D-dont..Sound so hot to me..I may cum too quick if you do" he replied, taking his pants and underwear off. He then scoots up behind that big fat ass, plants his pelvis to it, pressing slowly into her, "Ooooooooh..L-lop..Loppun.. /x\" she moaned out, feeling relaxed and pleasured. He then gave her a good thrust from the back, making her amazing ass ripple about, causing a big blush to appear on Josh's face, "D-damn Mace...You're ass is just..incredible" he comments, making her cover her eyes with her ears in embarrassment, but deep down she knew she liked the compliment. With another buck into her ass, it made her lose balance and flail her arms, quickly catching the wall with her hands as she looked back. Josh, being her eager and horny Trainer, inserts himself into her dripping pussy, and he already begins tapping her from behind, making her put on a sexual, pleased face as all she could down was moan and take it. Macey's cheek was pressed on the wall as he kept going into her, eager to then ruin her vaginal walls with his hot gooey goodness. He continued pounding that big ass, which made her hips rock back and forth so good, and their body heats constantly mixed with one another to make their own warming space. He slid his hand down on side of her sexy waists, making her also moan ecstatically. Suddenly Macey jumped her shoulders as Josh grabbed her tail with the other hand, "Lo-Loppun? [J-Joshy?] " she said in confusion, "Im about to cum..M-macey! Uuughh..!" he warns her, trying to enjoy that plump, ferny and soft booty as he went faster into her, making her ass bounce wildly, "*eyes start rolling upwards and drools* P-p..PUUUUNN! q" she moaned out in intense pleasure, and the two find themselves moaning out loud together as he unloads a good amount of sperm while climaxing in her pussy, his dick throbbing wildly as it vibrates throughout her body as it releases, making the two soon grit their teeth in unbelievable pleasure. Seconds later, Josh flops on the bed, on the side of her as she later flops down on her own, with a tongue out from climax fatigue. "*brushes her ear* you were..Really good, Mace..." he says as he watches her then close her eyes, quickly resting, with him following in no time.

Meanwhile, the Gym Leader rests in his battle room while on his knees, next to his Mienshao, who sleeps while on his head, maintaining a perfect balance in form. "Go, X-Scissor!" said an unknown assailant, and his Scizor cuts a hole open in the Leader's neck, "! AUUUUUGGGGHHHHGGG!" he screamed in great agony. The Mienshao woke up to the horrifying shirks of his master, who is spirting blood from his neck, his anger flaring. "(MASTER NO!) *flips away in an agile manner, creating a Stone Edge after stomping the ground* (How in the world could they've got in?! No matter, even if Master is seconds away from death..I must best them as well in seconds!) Mien!" he said in ferocity, jetting the Stone Edge into the Scizor's body, who didn't see it coming in so fast, the sharp stone shooting through his body, killing him as he fell. "Gh! N-no! My Scizor! He-He!...He Wont Be Able To Be Free" said it's Trainer in a sudden mournful tone, "(They're...They're actually resorting to killing Gym Leaders..?) *body glows blue, illuminating the room, gaining his attention* Mien..Mien...MIEN MIEN MIEN MIEEEN! [You..You bastards..You Zenith bastards will pay for TRYING TO KILL MY MASTER!]" he shouts while crying, shooting a strong Aura Sphere at the Zenith member, blasting him out of the Gym itself, which damaged his whole body, making him land hard on the ground in a bloody mess. Catching his breath, the Mienshao heard fastening from his Master, who he bats his gaze to, "Mien! [Master!] *scurries to him, seeing him swiftly wrapping his own neck with one hand after flinging some long bandage tissue into the air, is quickly standing over him* Master! Will you be fine?! You can't die here in your own Gym! T-Ketsu!" said the distraught Mienshao, "*lightly chuckles* I thought only my...Machoke called me that..Mien...If Im gone..You know what that means..For-" he said, "Don't say things like that! You're not dying, you cant! Get out Medicham! Your-that Hitmonto-" he then interrupts, "*puts up a hand* Mienshao..Please...Not when Im this much..Pain...No one on my team can heal me from this.. Take..My..Belt...Haiyata.." Ketsu said before shutting his eyes, "Master! *rushes to hear his heartbeat*...He's still alive..But...*picks up his belt, which had six Pokeballs on it*...Mien..Shao..[Master..Please..Not when we have a challenger..]" lowly said his Mienshao, holding his Trainer's belt close to himself, shaken by the uncertainty of his recovery and from seeing him like this.

Will the team be able fair well enough against Terrantio's? What is this poor Mienshao's new duty that his Master has him uphold? Will Vreyian possibly do something about the insane members of Team Zenith?...Some of these questions you'll be able to Find out next time on this action-packed, Lopunny twins fanfic erotica..Action-packed..Story! Hopefully won't take a half a year to come out, but soon! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapt 4: Battling Terrantio's Team

Heya! It's your favorite crazy-ass writer at it again with another chapter of another Loppuny fic! Aaaand my laptop crashed when i was jotting half of this down, WOOOHOO! Anyways, i was mentioning how the folks on FanFic were getting this seemingly faster, cuz upon upload, this chapter on there broke over 100 views (everyone on here, gud work ^uo). Basically shit no one wants to hear. At any rate, i was also talking about my shit life trying to be even more screwed by these two fags that made me an emotional wreck on Sunday, which was anything but a good day. Im gonna have tons of work ahead of me since this other thing i do took me years to make, while this stuff on here is downtime shit. Last thing i left out was, which you can see me talk about in the Conversation tab's post (on Wattpad), how it really affected me to where this chapter could've been up by Monday, but shit even though my Sunday at work was Hell-on-Earth, i could've squeezed this chapter out for yall since i was that close to being finished with it at the time.

Now then, finally a bit about this chapter! Seeing how this is a Fighting Type Gym, the outcome of it was only fair for now and yall may find it surprising how it's Gym Leader ends up here, even more so after that. i found it rather boggling how TMs were portrayed in the Pokemon series, so i did something about it for this Region that's alot more practical to grasp, which Team Zenith takes huge advantage of as the story goes on and you'll see it here too, so that should be fascinating. There's tons of action and dialogue for this chapter too, especially towards the end, where i thought of putting in a sex scene but for one, that'll make this chapter even longer, two, i decided to make it focus on Vreyian's side of things, which im figuring everyone should really like since most folks seem real interested in his side of things. Yknow, him being THE antagonist and all, and how he drives alot of the story, well-eclipsing Josh's role honestly lol. You'll see how Josh is really important anyway, at least in Vrey's eyes (which is still very big). I ended up really liking the part with Nurse Joy too and believe that was real funny, so hope yall think the same. Oh and one last thing, i decided on the names of the towns and how Routes work, so we'll end up having 17 towns (18 if you count the Pokemon League building) and we're at the 4th town...So there's your scale of the story there! Of course, it's up to me to all make that entertaining (dont worry about that part). All that said, dont really have it in me to do the intro, so dine in on them words and

Enjoy oo

Chapter 4: Battling Terrantio's Team, and Zenith Kidnapped Nurse Joy?!

—

It was a very still night, especially for the Mienshao, who watched as his Master was dying before his eyes. He could tell he tries all he could to preserve his fleeting life-force, but knows it's only a matter of time. "*turns away* (I..I cant look! If only I wasnt asleep...If only!)" the Mienshao thought. His regretful pre-meditations proceeding throughout the night, tears coming down his face. As the night fell further, the morning then came about, edging into Noon. Waking up with Macey in front of him, Josh and her exchanged a brief gave. They both wanted to check on Tiff down below, hoping her sight has returned to her by now. Once they've made it down the steps below, the two were met with Cypress, who manned the Recovery Machine. "Is..Is she fine now?" asked Josh, "Only...One way to find out" Cypress replied, picking up the ball that Tiff was in. He gave it to Josh, who tossed out the Pokeball, and his Loppuny shoots out of it, landing on the ground. "Ti...Tiff..? *sees her turn around and that her eyes are back to normal* Tiff! They're back now! You can see! ^o^" Josh shouts in glee, running up to him, hugging and kissing him on the lips. "Im so happ to sees you again, Jush! ^x^" she said to him, smiling with Macey joining in on their hugging session. Hearing happiness happening down below, Mienshao couldnt help but coming down to the group as well. "*walks up to them*...Mien..Mienshao..[You all seem..Cheerful..]" lowly said the Mienshao, "*looks back* Punny punny. Lop? [Well yeah, I can see again. Something the matter?]" Tiffany asks of him, "Mien mien..Miensh...Shao...[Something is..Indeed the matter..My Master...The Gym Leader...He's dying...As we speak..]" Mienshao informs, "P-punny?! [He is?!]" surprisingly exclaimed Tiff, "*sees Josh look in confusion* J-jush...The Ledder..He it a dyseing...He.." Macey tries to clarify, "! How the hell?!" Josh reacts, running back up the stairs, ahead of everyone without hesitation.

By the time he got to where the Gym Leader's room, he sees him on the ground, with a Machoke sitting in front of him. "*turns around* You must be the challenger..Im sorry to say this but..Master...*looks at the Gym Badge in one hand, then looks down* He's dead.." lowly said the Machoke. Josh then drops to his knees, not believing what he just heard. "Just...What're we gonna do now?! He's the Gym Leader! He's...!" Josh tries to say, "For meantime...It's my turn. *seees Josh look up, stands* Terrantio..He was a great Gym Leader..Honorable in every way...Now..*ties the black belt of Pokeballs around waist* Im going to inherit his will!" the Machoke declares, surprising Josh. Tiff and Macey make it to seeing Machoke stand there proudly, a bit confused. "J-jus, what going ons?" Tiff asked, "...You two are just in time. You're looking at the Gym Leader. And we're gonna battle him and his team now" Josh said, Mienshao lately entering the scene. "(I think we're all bogged down about what happened...We could honor him like this..) Just send out the first two..I'll let you carry him away.." Josh says, "Rai. Over here. *sees Mienshao step in front, tosses out a Pokeball* (He'd be the first Master would send out too..) *sees Medicham come out of it* Do your best, Hara" said the Machoke, picking up his Master's body and stepping out of the room with him. "(Today's already pretty crazy. Now these two look ready. So should we)" Josh thought to himself, mentally prepping himself.

Rai charges up his Aura Sphere in one hand, ready to throw it at any moment. "Imma need you to bat that away for Macey, Tiff. I dont think it'll miss" Josh tells his Loppuny, anticipating how the attack is gonna be. Once the Mienshao throws it, Tiff kicks the sphere through the ceiling but her leg received a sizable bruise. "(Wasnt it that other Ranger that said my team is at a type disadvantage...What should I do then?) J-just go it, Macey" Josh orders, with Macey running forward at the Mienshao. He senses her nervousness that she was hiding, and dodges her kick with his back bending backwards slightly, giving her a Reversal by speeding behind her and throwing her at Josh after he wraps his arms around her, but Tiff catches her. "Let her gather herself, and you try something too, Tiff" Josh ordered, having the dazed Macey be put down by her sister before she dashed to her opponent. "(It'll just be the same as-)" Thought Rai, "*sees her get really close him* Bounce, now!" Josh suddenly commands, surprising Rai she went up into the air on him. Seeing that she was also trying to accelerate her drop, the Mienshao jumped into the air himself, waiting to counter her. "(Dammit, his reflexes are incredible if he can counter Bounce too!) *looks over to the Medicham* (She's...Just Meditating!) Tiff, redirect to that Medicham!" Josh quickly ordered her. Doing as told, Tiff aims herself down at the Hara, surprising Miensho for a moment. Tiff is a second away from landing on her, but is thrown away from the Medicham due to an unseen force, making her slide on her back. "Huh?! What could've done that?!" reacted Josh, "She's a Fighting type...And a Psychic type, so dont forget" informed the Mienshao. This puzzles Josh, making him really wonder what to do. "(That ranger really wasnt joking about us being at a disadvantage. We cant just brute force our way to win. This may be rougher than even the previous Gym Leader battle) Tiff, are you ok?" asked Josh, "Y-yesh..It dint hurts much.." Tiff answered, standing back up, "(There's really something up with that Medicham then..She hasn't moved an inch, yet her Psychic attack doesnt hit hard..I guess one person at a time) Tiff, Agility! *sees Macey get up too* You too! Agility!" Josh commanded, as the two quickly rushed down the Mienshao at higher speeds than before. While he kicked Tiff away in time, Macey dodged under his other kick and hits him with a Dizzy Punch up his chin, though he knees her to the ground in exchange. A bit rocked from the move, Tiff Tackles him into the wall, "Lopunny lop? Punny punny? [Where's your fight at? How're you having an easier time with my sis?]" she asked him, "Mien Mienshao..Mien mien.. [Her nervousness...It opens her up often..And with my trainings from Master, she's that much more easier for me to gauge.]" he explained to her, making Tiff lowbrow Macey. Mienshao ran forward at Macey, only to get kicked into the Medicham from a Quick Attack, who flung him away with a Confusion attack, breaking his back, and land on it in agony. "*hears him grunting in pain, looks at him* Rai, you're holding back..Im sorry I did that, but this is what happens when they dont go down as planned" said the Medicham before Rai goes into unconsciousness. "(We dont seem that we're able to get a hit on her physically. On that belt of his earlier, he had six balls on him, so it's a bad idea to keep up the charge when only one of them are down...If we shouldn't attack physically...Hm!) Hey Tiff, tell her this" Josh whispers to her, making her blush more and more with what she was being told to do. Clearing her throat and supressing her embarrassing feelings, she walks forward. "(Im hearing footsteps..Very light ones. If he thinks it's going to throw me off, he's wrong.) *feels her presence being felt from behind* (W-what's she doing? It's very unsettling -m-)" the Medicham thought, "Punny punny pun..Lopun lopun lop punny.. [Me and Master have..Done alot of naughty things together..Even in my Buneary form..]" Tiff was telling her, "(N-no, I will not lose focus! If she does anything after getting me off guard, I'll use another Confusion)" Hara tries to think to herself, "Pun punny pun...Lopunny Lo..Punny...[We were in the bath once, and I felt him get hard for me...Later that night I used my feet on his dick, and was thumping on him...Also..Me and Sis did him at the same time..]" Tiff was telling her, sounding more and more sexual in tone, getting close enough to press her tits on her back, "Medi..C-cham? [You..Did him with your sister..?]" she questions, "Yesh..P-punny punny lo..Lopunny pun..[A-and he was enjoying our plump bodies as we were sucking on his privates down there..It was sooo good..Also..] *sees her looking back as fingers slide up her neck and rubs her big, soft lips* Pun punny~ [Im getting bi from just looking at you~] ^/^" Tiff told her, making the Medicham blush intensely and look down, steam visibly ascending from her head. "*sees her red pants get a wee bit darker* (I...I think you did too well, Tiff) Uh, n-now, Macey!" Josh commanded, making her speed to the Medicham. Once the Medicham heard this, she snaps out of her sexual high, but was drill kicked in the stomach and slams into the wall. "What did you..Even tell her, Tiff?" he asked, "*giggles* Laters, Joshy ;3" she replied, "Anyway, she's on the ropes, you two. Go!" Josh orders them, "*gets up, sees them get close* C-cham! [Confusion!]" said Hara, pushing them away but they quickly regain their footing, "! (That's it! Her mind is so off to where that psychic move is very weak! I bet that meditating was making it stronger too!)" Josh was figuring out, with Tiff and Macey landing many kicks at speeds that were outpacing the Medicham's, finishing her with a double ear-punch to the face, causing her to collapse. However she does one last Confusion to get them away from her as she struggles to stand, her whole body is battered. Josh was about to issue one more order but heard "CHOOOOKE!", making everyone else stop and look at him as he stepped in. Hardly feeling relieved, the Medicham was disappointed in herself for having him come back to see that his team is losing. The Machoke walks behind his team, giving Josh and his team a serious stare. "(This Machoke...Everything may as well get even harder with him catching any sneaky tactics. Possibly even faster than an ordinary Trainer, since Pokespeech seems to be registering faster than Human tongue)" Josh was thinking.

"Choke, Machoke! [Stand up, Hara!] (I'll save Benny for later, so for now) *Returns Rai back in his ball and sends out another one* Maaachoke! [Go, Garu]" he called out, sending out a Hitmontop, who immediately went to balancing on his head. "(I just know he'll be weird to fight) Tiff, you first!" he told her. Tiff went to Garu, exchanging kicks with him, making him spinning faster and faster, mixing her up by giving her stomach thrust, pushing her away to her back, then Hara followed up by pressuring her down with Confusion, cracking the floor below her as she grunts. "J-jush, we needed a teamworking like theem to won" Macey suggests, "(Tch, two is definitely better than one, but I need to piece everything together for each fight..Together! I got it!) Macey, Agility and kick from the left!" he quickly ordered, and she did as told, darting to him with much lighter feet, trading a few kicks before kicking his body to the left of him. The force spun him way faster, but was direct enough to slam him into the Medicham, flailing her into the air and crashing her into a wall. "Choke! [Return!] *returns Hara, picks a ball* (He should do better with Garu) Win for us, Bisuke" Machoke said, sending out a Heracross, taking a Sumo stance. "Punny punny p-punny! [Not a bug, not a bug, s-someone else please!]" Macey said in panic while covering her face, "Not now, Macey! We're battling here!" Josh tells her, "Machoooke! [Bullet Seed 'em!]" he ordered, "Cross cross!" Bisuke replied, shooting them with many pellets from his horn, which Tiff kicks away with her legs but gets chipped in a few spots. Frustrated, she goes for the attack and ends up clinching hands with the Heracross, who didnt budge an inch then chops down at her back with a Brick Break, then she retaliates with an ear-punch that pushes him back. "*coughs* P-punnyyy...! [I-it's like..Hitting an iron wall...!]" she said before getting spun to the side by Garu, "(Dammit we're gonna lose if we can barely do damage!) Macey, try Return!" ordered Josh, "*dashes forward with hands together* Errrghh...! *gives Bisuke multiple flurries of punches with ears, eyes squinted* Pun pun pun pun puuuun! [Gross gross gross grooooooosss!]" shouted Macey, her many attacks pushing him into the rocky wall, kicking up tons of dirt, shaking the ground. Garu stares in awe of the immense power that she had before she jumped back, a bit exhausted. The cloud from the many blows settled and Bisuke was still standing with only several bruises done to him. "(What the hell?! He's still up after taking a Return attack!) Tiff, get up and toss the Hitmontop at that Heracross!" Josh ordered, "*sees Tiff fake him out with a kick, then slide past him, grabbing his body and throwing him at Bisuke* (There's a reason why I had these two together at the same time) *watches the surprise on Josh's face when he sees that Bisuke holds Garu on his horn as he still spins* (And it's just for this!) Machoke! [Bullet Seed again!]" Machoke orders, Bisuke then showers both of them with tons of seeds, which they guard against but it eventually causes both of them to collapse. "Tiffany! Macey! (A-are we really gonna lose?! They cant just hit him off of the horn since either the Heracross or Hitmontop will slap 'em away. Think, Josh! Think!)" Josh ponders hard to himself. Machoke sees his desperation as Josh is on his knees. "Do you give up, challenger? *sees him not respond* Are you at your wit's end, or are you not?!" the Machoke shouted, "(We came this far...As long as they can still fight..!) Girls, can you two still fight?!" he asks them, "*struggles to stand with her sis* J-j-jiosh..What does we do?" Tiff asks. Still having a hard time figuring anything out, Machoke was going to give out his final command. "Both of you, slam the ground as hard as you guys can!" he tells them, and they did so, swinging their ears on the ground hard enough to make everyone jump and fall on their asses. The move almost ironically made the Hitmontop get dizzy, which Tiffany took the opportunity to grab him again with her ears and jump in the air with her strong legs, then slams the top of his head into the Heracross, who couldnt get up from being on his back, aiming for his eye, which she was able to accurately do, causing him to squirm about on his back. "Now go for the eyes and dont stop!" he ordered her some more, giving him a ton of fast ear strikes in his pupils while using Agility again. He guards with his arms, but she uses her ears to pry them apart, and the moment she did, Tiff stomped down into his head multiple times til his face was bloodied and bruised. Not the...Most pleasant way to go, but do what you gotta do, I guess. She hears the Hitmontop try to get up and slams his face into the wall after grabbing him, making him faint like this.

Tiff falls almost at the same time as Garu did, but got back up, her legs and arms still having seeds dug into her skin with Macey. "Good job, Tiff! Now all there is left is this Machoke. I know we got through that by the skin of our teeth, but dig deep to take him on!" Josh tries to encourage, "*looks at belt* But you forget...*Returns both of the Pokemon to their balls, sees Josh stare in surprise* You're doing a battle that includes six Pokemon. You defeated only four, which is very admirable, but after this...(Finally, your turn, Benny) It's over" the Machoke said, tossing out the last Pokeball, and they hear a sudden thud. Raising up, towering over the sisters, his large shadow becomes apparent, from none other than a tall panda Pokemon. "Is..O O Is that a Pangoro?" I reacted, "Gooooorooo...!" he growled, "This is where the match stops here. You're only wasting our time if you keep going. What's even worse. *pats his stomach* He's never lost a battle" the Machoke unveiled to us, making all of our hearts sink...Yeah, I would be very scared and run after hearing this. Josh, let's be smart here and- "M-maybe, Di-di-" Josh tries to say, "I'LL KILL THEM...!" the Pangoro howls, "(He- He can speak Human words?)" Machoke thought in surprise, "*sees Josh shaking while gripping his fists* J-joush...Pweeeashh..*gets his attention, is grabbed by the ears by the Pangoro, who winds up* S-stop! Sop the fighting!" Macey pled out loud while crying, "I give! *hears bones crack and a ton of momentum, but sees the Pangoro not even make contact with his punch, cries* ...Put her down..*the Pangoro drops her to the ground* (He's...Too strong..Way too strong...) Girls..Some other time.." Josh lowly says with a tear drop to the ground and returns the two of them to their Pokeballs. Afterwards, he drops to his knees. "Come back when your team's stronger. *sees him still not move* Are you gonna go heal them? *walks up to him, seeing him not react* Hmph. Learn how to accept defeat, Trainer" he says to him and walks down the stairs behind Josh.. He felt very dumb for not taking his opponent's heed, yet he really wished he could've won that battle against the two of them. Tsk tsk, young Trainer, sometimes you just cant win everything with two Pokemon. Maybe if you had two Legendaries, but still.

Half an hour passes by and the Machoke gives him a sandwich, then he took it as he went downstairs. Within a minute he got his Pokemon healed, sat there in a chair. He took out his phone, and dialed you-know-who's number.

"What'd you come crying to Vrey about now?"

"I...I just need to talk to him."

"Vrey, it's him again."

"*is given the phone* What is it?"

"I need help..."

"You sound very depressed. Then you come to me after knowing the things you know about me?"

"That's not important...Is there a way you can help me with this Gym? Im stuck on a Pokemon..I was going to get to the Gym Leader himself."

"What now?"

"The Gym Leader got killed...Now his Machoke is the new Leader."

"(They're resorting to killing Gym Leaders now..) I was hoping you'd need one much later, seems like competition is quickly steepening."

"Give me the advice, dammit!"

"Relax little man. You'll have to find these: a Mega Stone and a Key Stone. This way, you can make one of your Loppuny go into their Mega form."

"Mega form? This'll make them way stronger?"

"Of course you need to make sure they're trained up throughout all this. Key Stones can be bought these days, but Mega Stones, not so much. Some Pokemon just have 'em."

"I need two then..."

"I understand you but dont go depending on these supplementary things. Training should still and always be the focus. Look at Void."

"...Is that all you're going to tell me then?"

"Vrey, a lady shouldn't be kept waiting on what she wants. You know what Im asking about."

"*looks at her* Kid, there's still trouble in your area. Wipe it out for me. Whether you win or lose this Gym again, wait there tomorrow. I have someone who can help you to further your training."

"Whatever.."

"Im sure your team is still powerful. Though, alot of the time, the Trainer makes the team."

"Why're you so fixated on me?"

"What made you think that?"

"All this talk...You give everyone else so few words..But when it comes to me, that mouth of your's just runs."

"Hmph...Im figuring something out."

"Like what?"

"Whether I really should kill you or not."

"K-k-k...Kill me...?"

"Your Father...He tore a hole in me..It's becoming more and more like a black hole. Chances are, I wont stop with you. *looks at Void* Same goes for Void."

"(Vrey..What did you mean?)"

"...Are...Are you telling me you're thinking about killing everyone?" Josh lastly asked, but all he heard was a long beep, signifying that he hung up. Brrr, that gave me chills too -m-. As you'd figure, his heart was beating fast, and was moments from hyperventilating. "*throws out the sisters from their balls* H-hey girls" he said to them lowly, "You looking a nervous, what matters?" asked Tiffany, "Vreyian...I talked to him..While he's gonna help me more for a bit..It didnt end well" Josh told both of them, "Screw tat Vrey-guy! I wanna beats the shit outta Void too!" she shouts, "Heheh, t-that's the spirit. (Nice that Tiff is still Tiff.) He told us our training starts with these guys here. These Zeni..Zenilth? Whatever they're called, we're gonna beat 'em and drive 'em out by force" Josh declares, "*walks up to them* If you need any help, we'll be flying around, but jus know there's alot of them" Agent J says, "That's the point, right girls?" Josh replies with a smile, and they nod in agreement.

The three found themselves sliding to the side of a building, seeing a bunch of Zenith members, having out a Toxtricity, Scolipede, Seviper and a Drapion. "Quick you two, use Agility!" Josh orders them, and they go ahead and shift their feet in place before darting at the four Pokemon. "Seviper, Poison Gasss" said on of the members, and the Seviper puts up a cloud of toxins in front of them. This proves faulty when Tiff and Macey blast through the cloud with their speed alone, kicking down the Seviper and stomping him out on the ground. "Drapion, Poison Stiiiing" said a creepy member, and the mon shoots several pins into the twins. In a flash, Tiff does an upward kick on the Drapion, launching him into the air, while Macey does a Dizzy Punch on the Toxtricity but it was blocked by the Scolipede's tough body, intercepting the hit. "*sees him slide under the Scoledpe* Thunderbolt, Toxcitricityyy!" said another member, static shooting Macey down from his Pokemon's strong bolts, "Acid Spraaaay!" he ordered some more, making him shoot acids from his mouth, getting some on Macey as she was shielding herself, but burns her nonetheless! "(Shoot, they're even working as a team!) *sees him take out a ball but it has two cards stuck in them* (Wait, that Pokeball is way different than any I've seen...Oh!) Tiff! Take out that member that's going for his Pokeball!" Josh orders with a bit of quick wit, while Tiff was ready to jump up to the Drapion that was still airborne but redirects her legs to the member, then was stopped by the Scolepede, as Josh then notices that she had three poison pins on her from earlier. Seeing her bounce off of it's shell, the Scolepede opens it's mouth for a Bug Bite, but with the last bit of Agility, Tiff swings from it's neck and lands a spinning kick on the Zenith guy, making the ball fly out of his hand. Though he was able to press the button, the ball releases a Bellsprout. "(Why a weak Pokemon like this? What's the plan here?)" thought Josh, "Scolepede, toss the Bellsprout upwardsss" said a separate member, and his Pokemon did so, throwing the little mon skyward, "Drapion, Sludge Bomb!" shouted another Zenith goon as his Pokemon grabbed the Bellsprout. Ignoring the smaller Pokemon, Tiff was able to interrupt the Drapion with a kick to the body then throat after a strong jump, "(Perfeeeect) Bellsprout, Sludge Bomb" said an opposition, "(Wait, it knows Sludge Bomb too?!)" Josh reacts in his head, seeing his Loppuny get shot down in an explosion of poisons. Once she landed, Tiff was cough profusely. Distracted, the Toxtricity found himself being beaten into the ground with a flurry of ear-punches with her using Return, knocking him out. "(Good job, Mace but your sis is poisoned real bad right now and we have a hard Scolepede on our hands.) Go for another on of these creeps, Tiff! *sees her leap at one of them, the Scolepede intercepts again, but she uses it's body to Bounce off from it, hitting her head into one of the other members, with her returning to her coughing on the ground afterwards* Good thinking! (They gotta work around this thing before more show up!) Cover for her, Macey!" commanded Josh, "P-punny! [R-right!]" replied Macey, running in front of the bug Pokemon and jumping over it to it's surprise, then landed on the third member's head, knocking him out as she rolls along the ground. "*remembers what the Toxtricity did* ! Macey, go under that Scolepede and Tiff, go for the neck!" Josh then ordered some more, trying to be on a roll, with Macey sliding under it, lifting it with ease with her legs, and Tiff does a flying kick right in it's neck, following it up even more by stomping on it hard enough to knock it out, then rolls off of it, coughing on more on her knees. "Poison Bomb" everyone heard, then Tiff's older sis grabs her out of the way of it, landing her to the side. "*sees her try to go for a kick on the small Pokemon but it dodges effortlessly as she dodges Sludge Bombs* Grab it with your ear and Dizzy Punch!" Josh shouts, hearing footsteps from ahead, and she does as told, snatching him up with an ear then Dizzy Punches him across his head with the other ear, knocking him out cold. Relieved briefly, Josh sees more crazed goons coming at him and the team, "*sees Tiff wheezing* (We gotta return to the HQ, but real quick..) *rushes to the downed Zenith people* ! (What the hell's this?) *looks at their Pokeballs, a few being red, and another that wasnt lighting up, all were black had cards in them* (This could mean multiple things. Best to take a glowing one and a none-glowing one..) Macey, take us back to the Rangers" Josh told her, and she grabs 'em with her ears, quickly hopping them back at the Composite Gym.

He already had his twins in their balls and at the Recover Machine while he was talking to the Ranger dudes. The machine itself got damaged by a Zenith guy that snuck in so healing them will take significantly more time.

"Say..We heard what happened up there earlier..You'll- You'll do it this time."

"Yeah...*shows them both black balls* I got this off of them. They look familiar?"

"*takes one* Wow, good eye. We actually never noticed these before."

"We'll go ahead and run them through the PC. To see if they have Pokemon in them or not."

"And while you're at it, do you all have any Antidotes or other things to heal with? They seem to have alot of Poison Types."

"We're very low on those, so the next time you go out, make it your last. *takes the black balls to the PC*"

"Do you think you can aid him with a back-up, Cy?"

"M-me? I-I dunno...T-take J with you for that."

"Yeah, you and J can really take on some Zeniths! The fact that your Lopunnys are strong enough to take out any is just what we need."

"*sees that the machine stopped making noises, walks to it, takes both balls from it* These two sure did need a confidence boost..Even me.."

"*comes back with the black balls* This is big, everyone."

"Big? Really?"

"These balls...They're so effective, it's scary."

"Go on, what'd you find out?"

"First of all, the one that's glowing has a Pokemon in it..Second..Look! *takes out the slid in card, shows everyone* There's a move on it!"

"TM49?! Wait, what's that doing in a ball?!"

"! (There's no damn way!) They're TM Balls!"

"*GASP* Then those are TM Cards!"

"No wonder that Bellsprout learned such a strong move like Poison Bomb so early in it's evolution! They can switch in moves left and right in a battle! These are nothing but some damn cheaters!"

"J-josh is right. What're we gonna do to fight that? They could a bunch of strong moves like Poison Bomb, or worse! ono "

"Let's not worry too much, Cypress. Pokemon cant learn every move you teach it."

"You may have a point, J. Though I dunno...They may have the technology for that now."

"Either way, this is a thing they're trying to use to get ahead, and we have more reason to stop them" said another Ranger. Something else was confusing Josh, or rather, something felt amiss for an area like this. Oooooo. "Did...Isnt there supposed to be a Nurse Joy? Where's she at?" Josh questions, "About that...Three days ago..She was kidnapped by them" answered Agent J, "K-kidnapped?! Sounds like a rescue to me!" he responds, "She's been at their HQ that's stationed here. Things..Just haven't been the same without her. We dont know what they'd want with her, but it cant be good" he lets him know, "Dont worry, me and the twins will get her back in no time. Just need some outside help before we head in" he says and assures to him. He walks out of the building and sees two fellons from Zenith who were hot on Josh's trailer earlier, "Now, Arb- *head gets hit by two of Josh's Pokeballs, which bounced off* Gyah!" one of them grunts falling to the ground, knocked out. "(Most of 'em seem frail..I know what we gotta do then.) *catches the balls and sends out Tiff and Macey as they appear in front* Take out the trainers first, then deal with their Pokemon afterwards, got it?" Josh plots to them, who nodded to him. "*sees Tiff shifting her feet for Agility, sends out Skunktank and he appears in front* Skunktank, Shadow Claaaw!" he ordered him as he ran at Tiff with claws that emitted purple claws, however she was fast enough to duck under it, "*sees that Macey was right in behind of her* Flamethrowerrr!" said the creepy opponent, "Lopun?! [Flamethrower?!]" reacted Macey as she was in front of the wave of fire. Josh snags her out of the way fast enough, only getting his sleeve burned, "Punny..! [Damn you...!]" said Tiff, giving the Skunktank a rising kick in his stomach, making him cough up blood and stomps his head into the ground before backing away. "Quick, use Dizzy Punch, Macey!" Josh told her, and as he was raising his head out of the dirt, Macey gives him a Dizzy Punch with her muscular ear, making him spin in place before rolling on the ground, defeated. " 'Take out the trainers first'. *looks at the Zenith member take out a ball then socks him in the face before he could throw* Go down!" Tiff shouted, knocking him out too. Continuing their rush through the pit of the town, they see J in the sky with his Umbreon, riding on his Fearow as he shoots down any upcoming members with a few Tri-Attacks, "*looks up* Thanks J, keep it up and I'll be up there in no time!" shouted Josh, then was stopped a member's five Sevipers, "Echoed Voice, Fearow!" said J, and his big Fear went ahead and swooped down, blasting them with a series of loud screeches that got stronger over time, taking out the member a really weakened the Sevipers as they squirmed about. "(Right where I need 'em!) Take all of them out with Quick Attack, Tiff!" Josh commands, "Lopun! [Got it!]" Tiff responds, tackling all of them down one after another at blinding speeds as Josh runs through the flying Sevipers with Macey.

A big building was in sight a minute into running with a large, rusted Z that ran down the front of it. "That should be their base, girls! Let's head in" Josh said, but was stopped by a dozen Scolipedes from a few members, "Ugh! Is there an end to you guys? There's just too many!" Josh complained. Now this would be where it'd take a few pages to explain how they'd beat 'em, but here look, this happens. From the side, a massive wave of flames, brushing the crowd of Pokemon to a building in that direction, following an explosion as the bump into the wall of the building, effectively killing them. "...W-wha...What was that..?" asked Josh, "*giggles* Maybe I overdid it just weeee bit there" said the Pokemon that casted the attack, "Who...*looks to the side, seeing a Salazzle* W-who're you?!" Josh asked, "Vrey sent me here to aid with your training, but I came here way sooner than I expected and it looked like you were in a pickle. *sees a Tri-Attack coming, blows it away with a Flamethrower, exploding it in the air* Tell your friend to ease up on me later. Go on in" she told him to do, and he goes inside after a pause.

Inside, lays a several unaware Zenith cronies, hobbling along the floors. "*sees some of them up ahead the hallway, notices the lights blinking on and off periodically* Know what Im thinking, girls?" Josh asked them and Tiff nods with a smile, having Macey following her lead. Josh followed her lead too as, one after another, Tiff was chopping down on their heads conspicuously when the lights go out. "*sees the black Pokeballs on the KO'd goons, remembers how the first two were dealt with earlier* (Hmm, never knew I could pitch a mean ball. Wouldn't hurt if I kept more)" Josh internalized, deciding to pocket a total of four black balls. Second-to-last floor, Josh suddenly sees some items being tossed in front of him from a window: Three Antidotes and two Super Potion drinks; When he got up to them, he sees J on his Fearow flying away from the building as his Loppunys pick them up. Our gang managed to get to the top, fifth floor of the building without getting drawn out by battle after battle. Tiff busts down a door to a big room, giving Josh a good view of a guy in the middle of a circle consisting of some lit candles. The person himself having a Marowak's skull on his head as he turns around, his tattered drape sways as it covers his body.

"*gulps* (This..This guy gives me the creeps. Why's it that I attract all these nutcases?) G-got a name there?"

"Crowry...Crowry Howl.."

"(His name doesnt..Help either..) What's the big idea here? The only people I see in this town are either your gang or the Rangers. Your their leader...Aren't you?"

"Leave..."

"Leave? Why should I?"

"We shouldn't fight...Zenith is the only way.."

"What's with this whole team?! They're trying to kill off Trainers, and now Gym Leaders?!"

"Survival..."

"Huh?"

"You must've heard of it. 'Survival of the Fittest'. Zenith weeds out the weak. Anyone who bests us lives another day.."

"And..And those who lose?"

"Simple...They dont survive."

"*sees the twins hold each other* Why go that far?! There's no reason for all of that!"

"As long as one breathes, eats, is living..And most important, serve.."

"Serve who?"

"Who else? The Elite Four and The Champion. They are the Alpha to all Pokemon."

"What's that make us Trainers then?"

"Worthless. If you cant survive, you're without strength.."

"*looks at the twins* I got this far with their help..If all you understand is strength, then Im gonna have to beat you!"

"Then you want to survive...*throws out a Toxapex, Scolipede, a Garbodor, having them appear in front* Then prove your worth, or toil, worm! "

"(Shit, so he's using three at the same time?! I may have to have her use it here..)" Josh thinks to himself, totally not looking forward to this battle. He recognizes that tackling each is gonna get tricky real fast. Toxapex with it's thorny body, then Scolipede and Garbodor having thick exteriors. On top of that, they're Poison types and he doesnt have that much Antidote on him. Will he be able to beat all three? Find out next time! "(Three Pokemons, three Antidotes...) Since it's three on two, girls, one of you will have to pull their weight more than the other, and may have to Rotate" Josh whispers and plots to them, the most uncertained one being Macey, who was having some weak knees. "Toxapex. Garbodor. Stockpilllee" he creepily said, making Garbodor increase it's stomach in size and Toxapex's legs (the pedal-looking things with spikes) swell up. "(Are they...Trying to get bigger?) *sees them still expanding bulbously* (No, they're just getting denser! The hell do I do about that? And a Scolipede was enough trouble as it was earlier.) Tiff, try Bounce on that Scolipede!" Josh told her, and Tiff jumps high into the air, "Pin Missilllee" we heard, and his Scolipede shoots Josh in his legs and in an arm with pins, "Lopun! [Josh no!]" reacted Macey, rushing over to him as he drops on one knee while covering an arm. "(Dammit..! He's even attacking me, well two can play that game!) Macey, you have to think on your feet too! You cant always stand there, looking scared. *sees her lament to herself* Just keep close to me til I say so" Josh says to her, having her stand in front of him. Tiff gains alot of momentum from her high drop and scores a hit on the Scolipede, despite it trying to move out of the way, effectively breaking it's back while staggering. "Iron Taiiil" Crowry ordered his Scolipede, and had enough strength to jump up then do a fronflip as it hardened it's two now-glowing tails together, then as was still bouncing off, slammed Tiffany into the ground with the force of most of it's body, making a crater below her as it lands on it's back, struggling to get up. "*sees Tiff's head bleeding from the top of it as she struggles to get back up herself* TIFF! (Wh-what the hell was that?!)" Josh reacted, "S-sish!" Macey also reacted, covering her mouth, "*coughs blood, body jitters while getting up* L-lo..punn..! [Dam..mit...!] (Did this Scolipede practice his Iron Tail alot? It hurts like hell..H-his whole body's weight transferred to his tail..But I broke his back, I know I did!)" Tiff thinks to herself, getting real wheezy. "! (That move must've messed up her lungs!) Tiff, Agility to me! *Tiff zips to me but falls over from a trip, catching her breath* Macey. Use Return on that Garbodor" Josh orders, "L-lopun! " she agreed, and was shooting flurries of ear-punches, making them contact the Garbodor as hard as she could, but after a few landed, she was feeling sprains in her ear and was already whimpering while stepping a away, petting her fluffy appendages. "WHAT?! There's no way they can be that hard already!" Josh reacted, "*knocks a knuckle on Garbodor, and it sounds like dense concrete* His trashy body hardens well enough to feel like a Rock type..You need more than just muscle for this" Crowry says, "Macey, dont let up! (Damn! It's like this is my worst match-ups aside from the Scolipede! When it comes to walls, that's where Tiff and Macey dont do well.) Tiff! Can you stand up? *sees her get up, then fall back on her side. Helps her back up and give her a sip of Super Potion* Your turn now, Tiff, cmon!" Josh said, "Both of you, Swallow" the leader said, and both of his Pokemons Swallow their stored energies and sighed in relief. "*looks at them* So they look relaxed..Then they've healed up! (It looks like attacking them while they Stockpile isnt a good move. Then this is when we gotta bring the beatdown!) Drrrg, I need you to go crazy with Jump Kicks, Tiff! *sees her getting her Agility ready* And Macey, do some Dizzy Punches on that Garbodor with her too!" Josh issued to them. The twins mustered up as much courage as possible, and Tiff rained down several Jump Kicks on Garbodor, with correlating by Macey landing Dizzy Punches to really bang up the big garbage mon, who's garbage was getting all over the place in no time as the girls were beating him down. Upset to witness this, Toxapex was cutting into Tiff's back with Cross Poison when she landed, and Scolipede was mid-air, throwing rocks down at Macey with Rock Tomb as she was trying to attack his partner, "Ignore their attacks, girls! You gotta take one down right now!" Josh ordered them, "LOPUUUUUN!" the two shouted as the weakened Garbodor threw a wad of himself at them with Gunk Shot, which fortunately missed as they landed a Jump Kick together, busting the Garbodor through the window behind Crowry as they roll on the ground, leaving a few trails of blood as their bodies are very bruised. "(They took out Garbodor..I thought he'd last the longest...No matter.) Scolipede, they're weakened themselves..Finish 'em with Megahorn" commanded Crowry, "(He knows Megahorn?! Oh no!) Get outta the way you two!" Josh warns them as they hear a ton of loud galloping as the Scolipede charges at them furiously while they try to get back up. His galloping accelerates as the two roll out of the way, being blown away by the great force he carried. The Scolipede redirects and charges at them again. "*looks him and uses Foresight, seeing that they'll be beaten if they get hit by the move* Lo..Lopun! [We'll..We'll die if it hits] ox" Tiff said to herself, seeing that they also have little time to dodge again, Tiff shuffles her feet quickly for another Agility. "Agility wont help here. It's over- Hmm?!" reacted Crowry, seeing that she has Toxapex in her hands, casting it in front of her, making it take the massive force of the Megahorn attack as it's needles pierce through Tiff's chest and arms, dozens of blood shooting out of her body, knocking her into the air as Macey was just blown away from the move and the Scolipede trots and falls after the move connects.

"*sees Tiff hit the ground as she painted the ground with her blood* There. That takes care of her with that move. Now move onto the last, Scolipede. *turns to Scolipede who isnt getting back up* Scolipede...?" asked Crowry, who's eyes widened when he sees that his Scolipede turns over, having five deep bloody holes in it's throat, "*Gasps* (That was from the Toxapex's spikes!) Did...Did he just die..?" said Josh, "Errrgg..! He was weak..He wouldnt survive if he was so reckless to do that" said Crowry, "YOU'RE WRONG! *gets his attention* You made him do that attack, and look what happened! Take some responsibility, you damn psycho!" Josh yelled, "He deserved to die.." he coldly said, making an anger flicker in Tiffany's stomach, and gave him a rising fist into Crowry's face, breaking his Marowak skull, making him fly out of the building. Her fist shook for a few seconds before she fell back down on the ground, her arm still extended. "...*walks up to Tiff, then tries to gently pet her* I know, Tiff...He makes me sick too..*looks back and sees that the Toxapax, now scuffed up, still ready to fight, stares at it angrily* What also pisses me off is that Pokemon are fighting for these assholes..! Macey, use Return!" he ordered her with deep-seated rage, "*slams on it with an ear punch, which is halt by a few spikes* Lo...Puuuun!" shouted Macey, who squished down on it, blood splatters under it's legs as he's mashed into the ground, making him pop up and flipped over, looking beaten to near-death. Macey stood there with a mix of anger and lamentation, ignoring how her ear is dripping and soaked red with blood. "Good...Return you two..*returns the twins back into their Pokeballs, walks over to the window, looking down, seeing how Garbodor and Crowry died from the fall*...Hmm? They're..Charred..?" Josh comments, "*pops up in front of his face* Cant be too sure, right? *looks inside, seeing streaks and spots of blood* Ooooo it got real violent in here. You must've had one helluva battle. You dont look in shape yourself. *sees him not talking* That bad, eh? Killing anyone would get you like that" Crave was saying to him, "I didnt mean to..It all just got so bad..Where's Vreyian? Why couldnt he take care of this? Why did he put me through this?!" Josh shouted, "He just had a feeling you could. He would've taken care of these guys in no time. Just think of this as some needed training for your twins, k buddy? *sees him not respond. Holds arms over window frame, shakes ass playfully* You went on this Journey knowing it wouldnt be easy, and the Region's tougher than ever. Well cmon, dont wanna have the girls suffering forever now" Crave then said, grabbing him with her mouth, holding him as they slide down the wall. Once they got on the ground, Crave carries him behind her, having him supported up by her big ass and her arms under his legs as he leans on her forward. He was held like this til they got to the Composite Gym. Oh, well before that, Crave made the whole Zenith Stronghold explode with one blow of her Flamethrower, that was equal to a Fire Blast. So on the way, Team Zenith were running out of the city in droves from there.

Once they got to the place, Crave sets him down. "Im not supposed to be helping this much, but what's ol' Vrey gonna do? Scold me? Well you're lucky I love ya. See you tomorrow. I'll tell your boyfriend that you miss him" Crave said to him, walking off with a sexy strut. Josh gets inside and everyone was excited to see him...For a moment. "Uhh...Where's our Nurse Joy?" one of the Rangers asked, "O_O! *puts the balls on the recovery machine* G...Give me a minute..- -" Josh said, forming an awkward air as the Rangers walked away. While his Pokemon were healing, he bangs his head on the wall, and once he heard the beep, he drew out Tiff and Macey immediately. "*tilts head* What da mattors?" Tiff asked, "...We were supposed to rescue Nurse Joy from the Zenith building...Then Vrey's Pokemon, Crave got me and...Blew it up" Josh informed them, "You dints tells'd her dints chu? -x-" asked Tiff, "Well she blew the place up so..." Josh lowly said, then Tiff started slapping Josh in the face 50 times with a straight face, and left to go look for Nurse Joy (IF SHE'S STILL EVEN ALIVE). Macey stayed next to her Trainer, trying to comfort him, "...Anyways, Mace..We- We found out that these black Pokeballs they've been using are TM Balls. It seems like they can teach tons of their Pokemon various moves inside them with these cards that're inserted. We really need to stop 'em before they make it worse than that" Josh informs her, "Oh whoa, t-that's reals scarry. Explanans why we wered having ton of problems with a them" Macey acknowledged, "H-hey other J, we found out that you can configure them to any caught Pokemon when you were away. If you press the top and bottom buttons, that resets registration of the current Pokemon you have. Isnt that cool? ^ ^" Cypress said in glee, "You bet. I've saw in the books that Lopunnys can learn all sorts of moves from TMs. You hear that, Mace? This is a big step for us" Josh said to her as she nods and he pets her, brining a smile to her face. In the midst of the livened mood, Tiff brings Nurse Joy on her back, though she was in a daze, had smoke coming from her mouth, all dirty and most of her clothes were tattered from the fires. "Way to goes, Jes. She totals got toasted e e" Tiff pouts, "Heheh, no biggie. Nothing that some soap and water wont fix ^ ^;" Josh tried to make light of, making any near Ranger giggle at their little situation while Tiffany rolls her eyes. Real classy, I know. The moment the mood settles down, and the Rangers take care of their Nurse Joy, our trio put their game face on.

"Lopunny punny Lop, Lopun Lopun punny. Lop? [Sis, we're about to use the Black Balls we got off of the Zen people. What do you think?]"

"Punnyyy? Lopunny Lop punny punny pun. [Really? Good now we just need to know which has the right move we can use on this next try against the Gym.]"

"*shakes Tiff's shoulder* Girls girls, Im over here yknow. This is a team effort."

"We weres jus takin' bouts moveses we could users for mine and hers'."

"I-I think you were saying you wanna know which ball has which move, right?"

"Pretty munch."

"There's also us finding the right Stone for you two. Now Im not sure if we can in time before night hits."

"Hmm, w-what if we gave ourselves a hwor?"

"Hour? Heh could work. If not, let's hope we dont crap out on the 2nd shot. Y'all feel any stronger?"

"K-kinda..Sish?"

"Well my legs feels more stronker."

"In that case..We may have to save the Gym battle for tomorrow, but search for a Mega Stone. Vreyian said that some wild Pokemon have 'em."

"Beating downs wild Pokermons? My kinda funs! ^x^"

"Wanna try a black ball or two?"

"Sures, two prease!"

"(Good, she gets the idea. Guess they really do understand way better in their tongue.) Hey Cy! *sees him step in* Mind bringing us those Zenith Balls?"

"I-I have my Indeedee and Audino watching them. Hold on."

"(Audino...?) Alright, we'll be right here. *sees him go back into a room* What moves do you want?"

"Gimme something that'll lemme shoots downs my opponents! :3"

"I-Im..Im fine with an anything.."

"Sish, stand ups."

"*stands* Uh hu-"

"*smacks her in the ass, making her jump as it jiggles* GET A IT TOGETHERS! BACKBONE, SISH! BACKBONE!"

"*rubs squishy cheeks* S-sowwy..I..Jus dunt lise fighting.._ _"

"Mace...You know you gotta fight. Think, what do you wanna use?"

"Umm...M-maybe somethinc that doses lot of damage and some that...Just dont hurt..x"

"(The hell's she talking...Oh I think I get it.)"

"*walks up with Indeedee and Audino holding two TM Ball* Sorry I didnt how many you wanted so..I just brought four..It took me a bit more time cuz I was getting them off me.."

"Off of you? *sees how Audino's breast grew to Cs, and Indeedee was flat but has very wide waists* Sayin' you got two lil ladies on you, Cy? eue"

"*blushes, seeing the twins giggling* D-dont say it like that... *gets cheek kissed by the shy Audino* /"

"It's alright, Cy. I remember what J was saying yesterday about this. They seem real nice and helpful. Me and the twins have our fun here and there."

"! *walks up to Tiff* Audin Audin Aud? [How is he to you? if you dont mind me asking.] ^/^"

"Lopun Lopun Punny. [I end up being real satisfied, same for sis.] ;3"

"Auuuud. A-audino Aduino? [Wooooow. W-would he like it if I joined?] o/o"

"Punny Pun. [I dont think he'd do all that.]"

"D-deed Deedee. [G-girls, we shouldn't talk about all that stuff.] x_x"

"*hears them talking*...A-anyways, what do these have?"

"*points to each* That has Charge Beam, and Gyro Ball. This has Thunder Wave and Odor Slueth. Third has Double Kick and Poison Jab, then this fourth one has Grass Knot and Focus Blast."

"(Hmmm..) *takes one of the cards out of the Balls, looks at it* Hey, it also gives a description for each. Thanks a ton, Cy! *turns to the girls* Are you two..Ready...?"

"Punny...P-punny Lopun~..[Yes..That would be really hot..Mmmm, if it included everyone~..] uqu *touches close to vag*"

"Y-yesh...*turns to Josh* ! *shakes Tiff* Sish, sish, time to a gogo!"

"Ok ok! Im ups, Im getting ups!"

"*sees the three get the TM Balls off of the two smaller Pokemon and rush out the door* Goodness, and I thought mine were handfuls" Cypress said before going to check on Nurse Joy. The team head out into the nearby forest, Route 362 and they steamrolled any Pokemon in their way through Route 364. "*sees Tiff use Charge Beam to take out a Sneasel* Anything on that one, Tiffy?" asked Josh, "*pats down the downed Sneasel* I got a nothin'. Dammit, there's gotta be a Pokmen with a Lop- *gets hit in the head by a Pokeball, flinces* Ouch! x" squealed Tiff, rubbing her head while a person in black runs out in the open from behind a tree. Upon a closer inspection, it's a woman with long hair and a black cloth that covered her from the shoulder to her knees. "And who might you be, some flasher?" Josh asked, "*stops and looks at Josh* You! *sees him look perplexed* No wonder I couldnt catch her, since she's your Lopunny. So that Buneary from before...You already evolved it!" said the soon-to-be opponent, "What're you talking...Wait..That receptionist..That complaint she told me of...It was from you?!" Josh pieced together, "Unfortunately I just had to run into you, huh?" she comments. Josh notices that her cloth wasnt shaking much when she moved, and when it did, it moved oddly. "What do you have on you?" he then asked, "How sharp. *opens the cloth, showing an array of Pokeballs attached* Im from Troven City. I used to collect many Pokeballs in the past. With me being a Trainer, I've had a very rough start in trying to catch a Pokemon but around here is where Pokemon get too strong for Pokeballs. *sees Josh think more to himself* But despite how things've been, I wanna go all the way. *catches his attention* I've been developing this other talent of mine" she unfolds to him, "Troven City I remember is further than Brimdale. How'd you make it here, past all those Pokemon, Wendy?...Wait! What was that?!" Josh reacted, "That's how. Im a Psychic. Look" she replied, gazing towards Macey, "Wen...Dy? I can speak a bit better too!" reacted Macey, "So you can even make Pokemon talk better too? Hey, that's real handy ouo" said Josh, with the twins clapping, "I can also sense various things, especially this one thing that's eating at me.. Near this area. *sees Josh jump a bit, looks towards the lake below, with a sleeping Bisharp, with several Pawniards surrounding him* I feel that it's holding something. *looks at Josh* I've been hunting for Mega Stones. No one's making a market for it, so I wanna start that. Im feeling one from it, so tell ya what. If you can let me catch it, I'll let you have what it's holding" Wendy proposed, "Huh...Guess I cant say no to that" Josh agreed, making his way down the lake with his Lopunnys.

"Alright you two, go ahead and make a move. I'll switch up the TM Balls.." Josh plotted to them, and after they nod, Tiffy led by running down to where they were, landing a kick that the Bisharp blocked to her Trainer's surprise. "(It was just sleeping too! What ev, I'll make use of this anyway)" he thought. It coats one of it's armblades with metal, for a Metal Claw strike, then was suddenly pushed away by Tiff's kick but sees Macey coming in, and swipes his arm at her, but ends up flopping on the ground due to her being Returned to one of the Pokeballs. "Puuuuny!" shouted Tiff, shooting him and a few of his Pawniard lackeys with Charge Beam bolts from her mouth, where one of them got shot into the water behind them. The Bisharp was being pushed back by this but hurls a pulse of metal waves at her with Metal Burst, which scuff her up while she blocked. Bisharp saw Josh running along the slope while throwing out his Ball into the air, making Macey appear above him, and so he dashed towards him getting ready to Slash him down. "(Hopefully she can aim right...!) Macey, Focus Blast!" he called upon her to do, and the Bisharp was practically buried into the ground by the powerful energy sphere from above, which had enough strength to blow Josh over the slope. "(Nice aiming, Mace-) *back hits a tree* GHHHEEGH! *slides down on it, rubs back* Owww, she really didnt hold back there .o" he comments in some pain, however noticing that the Mega Stone he held hopped out of his grasp into the air. The Bisharp struggled to get back up, then found himself being Bounced on by Tiff while Macey landed away from the action, and when he was bounced up from the hard impact, Tiff finishes him off with a spinning Double Kick after a short leap at him, and shooting him away with a Charge Beam. "W-way to go, Tiff! Gh! *rubs back, sees how laid out he is* (Give her two TMs and she's pulling off combos like that. euo) Bisharp's down, now get that Mega Stone, Macey" order Josh, and after kicking the weak Pawniards into the lake, the squinty-eyed Macey runs over to the Mega Stone and picks it up, sealing the team's victory! "You guys may be more on the silly side, but you make it seem natural how everyone's strengths really do come together in a battle" Wendy acknowledges.

Macey gives her Trainer a good rub-down, and she gives him the Mega Stone as they walked over to the cloaked Trainer. "*is shown the Stone* Hmm..Yep, this should indeed be a Loppunite" Wendy confirms as the twins give each other a high-five, "We made a good find, girls! Now we just need to buy a Mart, and buy a Key Stone off of it for you one of you to Mega Evolve!" Josh said cheerfully, "They're pretty pricey these days. We're talking 5000poke" she informs, "Whoooa! T-that means we gotta win this Gym by tomorrow, you two!" Josh says with determination flaring in his heart, "Im still trying find out how they make them in this Region. No clerk or anyone is willing to tell me, so until we meet again, I guess" Wendy farewells and the team nods before going back to the town.

Once place's liberating trio returned to the Composite Gym, they see the Machoke talking to a Trainer, giving him a scarf. "Hey, who's the new guy?" asked Josh, "An apprentice of my Master. Terrance, right?" asked the Machoke, "That's right, Goji. The folks back at home call me Terry" said Terry, who had long white hair and a red hat, "(Goji?) You already know the Machoke's name? Yall seem pretty close already" Josh comments, "Heheh, I just wish I arrived much sooner. *lowers hat for a moment* Already heard Terrantio kicking the bucket and your team driving out those Zenith crooks" Terry replied, "He only has a Hawlucha that was strong enough to Fly him here, but we're gonna be sharing Master's team. This is my test for him" Goji says. "Sharing, eh? (Phew, everyone's trying to one-up each other, it feels - -;) Well things're gonna be different on our side too, but it'll have to be tomorrow. Let's see you keep up too, Terry" Josh said, Terry's confidence rubbing off on him, "Likewise, newcomer. Go on and get yourself some shut-eye" Terry replied, giving him a thumbs-up as everyone walks away. Josh had to admit, seeing Terry made him excited for the second try, and he ended up thinking about what to do all day in his room, with the Lopunnite in his hand.

The night was falling. The most concentrated darkness at Vreyian's area, who camped at the edge of a forest, near a cave. His Noivern returning to him as he assured dominance over his space of the forest. Only seeable Pokemon being Pidgeys, Murkow, and Zubats flying across the skies.

"Everything went well, Clamor?"

"Yes, Master. Five minutes was all I needed...However..*drifts gaze behind* You have another problem, it seems."

"*hears Void's growls*...Clamor, go elsewhere til I signal. Void, step forward."

"Grrrrhhh..!"

"Voooid, I said, Step. Forward."

"*comes from behind a tree* Vrey..What did you mean?"

"About what?"

"Dont act so oblivious..'Same goes for Void'. What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"...No comment."

"Vrey, Im not taking no for an answer. You're telling me now!"

"Dont act oblivious yourself, Void. You heard all that was said when I conversed with the boy. You're aware of this internal struggle of mine.."

"Yes, but...Has it really gotten you?"

"It goes without saying. The team. They feel my sorrow, which cant be simply be cure by battle. This boy, Josh. He might be a Weedile compared to our team's strength, but soon, he'll be akin to a Wailord. His life is in the palm of my hands..I keep choosing not to crush him, but his beliefs, and his convictions. Though foolish, he is bound to flourish."

"That's quite an assumption, given he's only cleared a Gym. I wouldnt believe in such a Trainer."

"Void, impatience is quite blinding. Tell me, where has your attitude gotten you?"

"...Life...It's only brought me sorrow..Wasnt it established that we're in the same boat?"

"Only virtually. Thing is we're on a parallel path. Your two children, and this boy, for my case."

"...Dont talk about them..I..Still dont know.."

"Do you recall about what that Ursuring said?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

"Do you see now? The boy can help with that situation. At least there, I know he wouldn't kill it..*looks at Void* Unlike a certain someone."

"Tch. *walks away* Quit running your mouth. Just be ready to face his father again."

"[Night] *flops down, whistles* Man did you heat up that lil Weaver, eh? Im sure he was ready to pop off and shred you to hell!"

"You and Clamor would know what to do in such a case."

"[Night] Uh huh! Whisk him away, and take 'im for a joyride around the globe! I was hopin' he'd try poppin' so I can do that again!"

"Unwise to provoke him. He's more fearful of Crave, after all. It's too iffy for us all."

"[Night] Hooot Damn! You can say that again! I'd be deader than fried chicken! Haven't had any in weeks though."

"Fly again, Night. Train with Myth [Hatterene] and Chasm [Espion]."

"[Night] With the girls you say? This'll be reeeal fun!" exclaimed Night, dashing over to them in the distance, chatting about on a cliff. With numerous uncertainties clouding his mind, Vreyian then sleeps, as Night was willingly toyed with by Myth and Chasm to strengthen his toughness. By the time morning was crawling down the landscapes of Josh's area, so did Crave, who strutted down to the town, with some interesting leg-wear in one hand and another wearable object that was, rather mysterious, in the other.

JUST WHAT'S GOING ON? IKR! Where even is Vrey and the others now? How'll this second try play out when it's this difficult? What happened in all these folk's past to where all this craziness happens all the time? And let's not start with Team Zenith! you may or may not be able to find out next time on this action-packed, Lopunny twins fanfic erotica..Action-packed..Story! Hopefully won't take a century to come out, but soon! Next chapter! Be alive enough to not miss it!


End file.
